The New Vampire Academy
by OnyxLovesMidori
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened before Rose and Lissa ran from the academy? If you want to know read this. It is set before Vampire Academy and then continue while Vampire Academy but in a new way. OMG I suck at summaries, but the story is better than the summary. Read & Review :) XD ;d
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Vampire Academy, but the amazing Richelle Mead does.**

**This will be the first chapter of our story. Please review! I hope you like it…**

_Rose POV_

**Chapter 1**

"You can't leave me here!" I said through tears.

Me and my mom were standing in front of the academy. Two years ago my mother first brought me in the St. Vladimir academy. It is a special school for special children like me. I am a half human- half vampire, or in one word- a dhampire. When a dhampire reaches the age of five, they are brought to this academy and learn to defend the Moroi. The Moroi is a mortal vampire. But they are very weak and can't protect themselves from the immortal ones, the Strigoi.

So I had to stay in that school until I reach 18. But like every five year old child I didn't want to be derelict alone. Without my mother, without the protection of my home, all alone.

"Don't cry Rosemarie, here you will be with children like you. You will be just fine." My mom told my while one guardian was taking my luggage.

I was still begging to go back home, but it seemed that there was nothing that could changed her mind. But this was normal for guardian Hathaway, she was heartless. Even if her daughter was involved.

"I hate you and I will be hating you for the rest of my life" I cried while I was running towards the back of the building.

I was terrified and didn't know what to do. Running from the problem was my last chance. I ran until my feet hurt. It was not for long, because a little girl is not very durable. Whether it's dhampire or a human . I found a small door removed, probably ever used for a garbage pit. You won't lose anything if you go, said a small voice in my head

I obeyed it and tucked my small body in the pit. As I was descend down the tunnel I imagined in what I would have landed. But in the end I didn't care. It turned out that the pit was actually for supply of food. The room was dark and filled with the smell of mold. Yuck. I cringed in a corner and cried quietly.

At that moment I didn't want to be a dhampire. I wanted to be normal, with normal parents and a normal childhood. So much I wanted? Maybe... After several long minutes of silent suffering I relieved, but I didn't return to my mother. I stood in the corner and I thought how I would survive in the academy in the next thirteen years. I knew that it would be very hard to...

Suddenly the door was flung open and two children flew inside. I couldn't see them apart because of the darkness, but they were not very high, so I was sure they were children. "Mason, don't move, they will hear us," said the first child.  
So I had work with two boys. They hid behind some crates and took a breath. I also quiet and curled more. Finally I couldn't take it anymore without air and I took a small breath but very noisy.  
"Who's there?" asked one of the boys and turned to the place where I was hiding.  
Why in the world should they listen to my groan?

I put one hand on my mouth and begged not to go looking for me.  
"Mase, no one is there. Now shut up!" Grilled the first boy again.  
"No, I'm sure there is someone. And you better show because I don't like wiretapping" Mason stood up and looked around. My heart began to beat faster. Oh My God. He walked around the distant corner and turned to me. "If you show now we won't do anything to you, "Mason said with a calm voice." But I don't answer for later. Just get out! Come on! "

They were definitely dhampirs because a Moroi wouldn't threaten. I gathered strength and moved slightly. But clearly this strength was not enough. Mason heard my move and came to me warily.

"Hello?" He said. His eyes moved around me, as if he couldn't see me clearly. I stood up timidly with head up high. I was only five, but I was pretty tough. "You are a girl?"

"So what if I'm a girl?" I said angrily. I hate being treated like a girl. While living among the humans I had many friends. And when I say friends I mean boys, only boys. Constantly I was fighting them and always win. However dhampirs are very strong and highly mobile. They were always angry when I win, but they came for revenge.  
In this situation, I reduce the advantage of the dhampire because they were dhampirs.

"Nothing, I just didn't expect a girl to hide here." Mason said.

'' Oh ... "I said knowingly.

"Well what are you doing here?"

"My mother and the guardians are looking for me, and I doubt that they will find me here.

"May I ask who are you?" Said the other boy who hadn't said a word until now.

"I'm Rose." I said friendly.

"Rose ..."

"Oh, Hathaway." I said with a friendly voice.

"I am Mason Ashford and that is Eddie Castle. Hello." Presented Mason.

They were very good and helped me to get out of the store, but not from the pit. I asked them not to tell anyone that they saw me. They promised and offered me to go with them and play hide and seek with the rest of the small dhampirs in the campus. I met quite a few kids who were with my destiny. Mason and Eddie constantly hang around me and helped me when someone had problems with me.

A girl named Sandra decided she had to make me cry when once I bumped into her and stepped on her foot. She was two years older and she thought that she could beat me without even sweat. You know that cannot happen.

"Hey, Rose." She shouted. I knew she was going to try to do something to me but I went.

"Sandy, don't do anything stupid!" Mason warned.

"Please Mase don't doubt in my skills."

I shivered from these words. Don't be afraid, don't be afraid, I repeat all the time while walking. Don't judge me, I was five.

"Rose. You didn't tell us why they brought here?"

"Well I was five and my mom brought me here to learn how to guard the Moroi. As everyone else."

"Oh, no, no, we came to the Academy when we reached the age of seven. You come two years earlier. So you did something wrong. Bad Rose ...

"Enough." Said Eddie

"No, Edison, if she is going to live here we should know."I concluded eyebrows and sighed. Sandra put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me angrily. "I might be older but remember that if you get close to me again I'll sweep the floor with you."

She pushed me back and sat down on a bench. I was super pissed. I may not like to treat me like a girl, but when someone older than threats to beat me I fill myself with fury. I went with a heavy step to the bitch and pulled her hair as hard as I could. She stood up and swung to hit me but I squatted and kicked her in the knee. My advantage was that I was shorter and more flexible but my lack of experience could influence the fight.

She fell to the ground and screamed in pain. I kicked her quite hard. Then she stood up, her face flushed with anger. "Little bitch, how dare you hit me!" She said, and swung at me again.

At that point I was distracted and crouched at the last minute. One of Sandra's nails stuck in my cheek. She noticed it and pushed more as she drew back. I moaned in pain and jumped aside. My cheek started bleeding. Even angrier I went to my target and jumped with velocity toward her. I knocked her to the ground and started hitting her in the face. Sandra was trying to get rid of me but she was too immobilized by my body. Finally she started crying and screaming and someone in the audience pulled me out of her. I didn't know who was holding me, he or she might be someone of her friends. I twisted and hit him/her hard.

"Wow Rose, It's me!" Mason said while clutching his shoulder.

"Mase, I am so sorry. I thought you were one of her friends''

He smiled at me. I touched my cheek and felt a burning pain.

"Does it hurt?" Eddie asked while looking at cheek.

"Not much. Rather sting." I said, and smiled.

Then I hadn't had any problems with other students. Then we talked but alas the guardians decided to interrupt our fun.  
"Rosemarie Hathaway, how dare you run and hide from your own mother. By the Guardians. I'm very disappointed in you." My mom brawled me and dragged from the site.

I waved goodbye to the boys and smiled. They did the same and shouted that they would see me the next day.

"Nowwe gotoaccommodateyou inyour newroom." My mothercontinuedangrily.

**So this was our first chapter. Did you like it? Please REVIEW. Thank you.**

**- Y&D (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is the second chapter of our "New Vampire Academy". Enjoy.**

Lissa POV

**Chapter 2**

I stayed in the parents' car, huddled in my little teddy bear. Small tears were running down my cheeks.

I didn't want to stay at the Academy. The weather here was always dark and filled with sadness. Of course it was. St. Vladimir Academy was one of the best - known academies in the state. Every year new recruits come here, Moroi and dhampirs. According to our parents here we were safe from the Strigoi. Mine and my brother's protection, was most important for our parents.

And now I was waiting to be registered and to start my new life. My brother wasn't coming here for the first time, unlike me. He was almost eleven and he was used to the situation, and my five year old heart was breaking

"Enough Liss" he told me and hugged me to comfort me. "It's not that bad. And you'll see me constantly. You'll find new friends and occasionally forget where you are and have fun ".

I hated the moments in which he was right. Although they weren't many. I was the smartest among us and I was always lecturing him what's good and what's not.

I was ready to relax and calm down, but then my parents came and told us to get out of the car. I froze in place. No, no, this is not for me. Mom pushed me to go but I didn't move.

"Come Vasilisa it's time to get into your new school and home for the next thirteen years." She said and smiled warmly.

Thanks Mom, I feel a hundred times ... calmer. No wait that was not it. What was the feeling when you your heart beats heavily and your legs and arms freeze and don't want to move. Oh yes, FEAR. I was torn from the inside out from fear.

"No mommy, I'll go with you, I won't stay here. Let's go and accommodate Andre and go home." I murmured with a baby voice. That should soften her and she will let me go home.  
She put me out of the car and hugged me.

"Don't worry, my dear. Nothing to be afraid of, you'll be safe here."I shook my head. Damn that was supposed to work. Oh, sorry. "Come to look inside the building."

I grabbed my mother's hand and followed her up the stairs. I turned to see if my dad and my brother were coming. They smiled at me in support. When we climbed all twenty-three steps (I counted them) and entered the castle through a massive double door. Inside was packed with kids and parents. Some were little; others were coming for their last year. Most seemed friendly, and others... well they were just looking viciously. My brother was waving almost everyone. He had many friends.

And then I saw him. He stood in one of the corners, talking to a woman quite like him. Both had black hair, and the boy had icy blue eyes. So beautiful eyes. When I passed him I met his gaze. It was filled with pain and sadness.

"Christian are you listening to me?" asked the woman in front of him. He looked at me for the last time and continued to listen.

"Now we go to see Headmistress Kirova. She is a very kind woman and she enjoys that you are in her school."

I shook my head and held my mom's hand stronger. To meet the headmistress was pretty scary for me. It turned out that it wasn't so scary and traumatic.

Headmistress Kirova was a Moroi, about forty years, with brown hair tied in a very tight bun.

"Vasilisa is an honor for us you to learn in this school. You're brother is pretty good and resourceful student, that means you're the same." Said the headmistress. I didn't know whether to be offended or agree that compare me with my brother.

After another half hour of conversations finally she allowed us to go to my new room. The campus of the freshmen was not divided, Moroi and dhampirs were mixed. As we walked down the long hallway I saw very sad children. They didn't want to be left and I didn't want, too.

"Room 34B. It's over there."I squealed with excitement and ran to the room.

The note which I was given said that room was and that I would be with Miss Hathaway, nothing more.

The room was quite spacious. There were two beds, two desks and two chairs. The walls were painted pale blue, and near the door was a picture of flowers. Not particularly beautiful.

I finished looking around and sat down on one of the beds, away from the window. My father brought my luggage and put it in the closet. My mother sat next to me and hugged me.

"Vasilisa, I don't want to you stay here, but I want you to be safe, I want you to live away from all the noise in the court, to have a normal childhood."

"Mom. I'll be fine, really. Andre is five feet from me; he will help me if I have problems. And I will find many friends. Hopefully."I told her soothingly. And as if I was the one who needed soothing.  
"I'm sure you'll find. You're a unique little lady. I love you, baby." She squeezed me so hard that my lungs began to pray for some air.

The door burst open and a girl came in, saying, "Is anyone here?"

My mother hugged me for the last time and left the room upset.

The girl was a dhampirs with jet black hair and milky brown eyes. She seemed quite friendly.  
"Hi, you must be Miss Hathaway." I Said, laughing slightly.

"Where did you get that idea that I am " Miss "?" She looked at me skeptically.

"Well, I was given a note that said room 34B," I pointed to the door which was number 34. "And" Miss "Hathaway." I could hardly resist not to laugh.

But my new roommate beat me. She burst out laughing. Laughed and rolled on the floor. I didn't stay in the back. Soon both of us were scattered on the floor and we both tried to take some air while laughing.

In fact, there was nothing funny about the word "Miss" I have called me so many times that way, but it didn't fit her.

"Well then I am Miss Rosemarie Hathaway," she said with a disgusted face. "I hate when someone calls me Rosemarie. Where was my mother's mind when she chose that name? But you can just call me Rose. You better call me Rose because I get angry easily. "She ended with a chilling tone.

I swallowed loudly and I felt my blood freeze. I could only shake my head and it was barely noticeable.

"You know that I won't do anything to you, right?" She asked with a smile. I didn't move a muscle. "Hey, say something.''

"For a moment I thought that you would slit my throat while I'm asleep."I said as I stepped a few steps back.

Rose began to laugh uncontrollably. It was worse than the case with ''Miss".  
"Well Rose, you can stop laughing," said a voice from outside.

She slowly fell silent and stood up. There were standing three guys at the door and they barely contain themselves not to laugh or they had to go to the toilet. But I doubt the second one.  
'' What's so funny that the whole school hears you?'' Said one of the boys who had reddish hair.

"How did you heard her, I thought this was the girls' campus?" I asked innocently.

The boys rolled their heads at me. All three had blue eyes. I noticed one particular icy blue color. That boy from the hallway was standing right in front of my room.

"Who are you?'' Asked the boy with reddish hair.

"Oh that's…" Rose started but she was unable to finish because she didn't know my name.

"I'm Vasilisa Dragomir, but I prefer Lissa." I said friendly.

Two of the three boys looked at me incredulously. Did I had something on my face?

'' You're Dragomir? "Blurted the other boy, that remained silent until now.

"What's wrong with her name that you're was so flattered?" Remarked Rose.

"Well, she's a princess." Said ... I think it was Christian, carelessly.

"You're kidding, right?" Rose asked, confused.

"Well it's true, but I hate when people pay attention that. Please treat me like a normal person." I Said.

'' Well it's good that you told me. It wasn't going to be good for me if I don't know whose throat I slit. "Rose smiled and winked at me.

The boys were horrified and jumped like burned away from Rose, while Rose and I started to laugh uncontrollably, again.

**Did you like it? Tell****me,****do I continue to****write or****not? Please Review.**

**-Y&D (:**


	3. Chapter 3 and AN

**Hello guys this is the last chapter that I am writing while Rose is young (and with young I mean really young, 6 years). **

**There is one little thing that I want to ask you. Every time when you read a chapter from my story, can you post only one "!" and I'll know that someone reads our story. If there is only one that reads I'll still continue writing. So thank you.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Vampire Academy, but the amazing Richelle Mead does.**

Rose POV

Chapter 3

It was almost a year since I have came to the academy. I became a very good friend with Lissa. She is wonderful. She isn't mean and evil like the other royal Moroi. I like her.

My second friend was Mason. He was always around me, like a shadow. One day I asked me why and do you know what his answer was?

"I am training to become a ninja."

Seriously. A ninja. Well… it was his choice.

Eddie was my friend, too. But he wasn't as strange as Mason. He was just hanging up around with us and sometimes he was joking with us. A lot. But we didn't mind at all. And Christian… no comment about him. He was spending most of his time with Lissa, but we didn't mind his presence.

By this time the whole school knew my name. I had a very "good" reputation as a troublemaker. I was in Headmistress Kirova's office almost every day.

Once it was for a food fight, because Jessie Zeklos provoked me with his "beautiful" voice. He was trying to be cool, but eventually finished with a tomato souse on his face. Hah that was good.

Two months ago I was at Kirova's office with a bag full of ice in my head. I "accidently" cut out one girl's hair. But she was very rude and made Lissa cry. I'll tell you about that.

We were at Mr. Nagy's classroom. I was sitting with Lissa, Mason with Eddie and Christian was nearby, alone (His reputation was not good either, but he was our friend. Very annoying and pert friend, but we weren't going to let him all alone).

Lissa was talking with Christian. Very heatedly, if you ask me. Kamila Konta, member of the royal family Konta and a very irritant person, was listening to Lissa's and Christian's conversation. She was commenting with her best friend, Carly Drozdov.

"Look at them. They are so scabbed. She is one of the last members of the Dragomir family and he… he is half Strigoi."

"Yes, totally." agreed Carly.

"I think that they're in love." Kamila frowned. "It is so disgusting. Yuk."

"Yes, totally." Carly agreed again.

I giggled. It was true, they were in love from a long time. Mr. Nagy was teaching us something while I continued to listen to the royals.

"I have an idea. Let's tell everyone that they are together." Kamila said.

She wants to tell everybody WHAT? Lissa wasn't very good at communication but she was trying her best. When she hears that from Kamila's mouth she is going to be upset. You will ask me why? Well when you're a child you only care about games and having fun. When someone tells everyone that you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend you get upset, because everyone are going to laugh.

I was too busy with my thoughts and Kamila said it.

"Hey, everyone. Vasilisa Dragomir and Strigoi Ozera are together."

Lissa looked shocked. One tear ran on her cheek. I knew there were going to be more. While Christian was looking at Kamila angrily. I took my scissors and cut a big part of Kamila's hair. She didn't even sense me.

After one or two minutes I want to Kamila and gave her her hair.

"What is this, dhampire?"she asked me.

"Well my revenge" I said and smiled.

Her screams were awful and annoying. It was worth seeing Lissa happy with Christian. Well not exactly with him. For now...

The they send me to Kirova's office. It was one of my best revenges.

**Thanks for reading. And please if there is someone that really likes my story, let's just post a review or "!". Thank you again. **

**- Y&D (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: WELL, THANKS A LOT, READERS! IS IT SERIOUSLY SO HARD TO PUT A FREAKIN '!' AS A REVIEW?! BECAUSE I DON'T THINK IT IS!  
Whatever, we'll update this evening( remember, we're in Europe), and we hope you like it ;) ;p!**


	5. Chapter 5: Part 1

**I'd like to say thank you to the person who first contact us and gave us the "!" mark that we always wanted:****twilightxxpotterxxvampirexxx **** And another thank you to our first reader, who add our story as one of their favorite: ****bboop12**

**And after all this waiting here comes the forth chapter.**

Rose POV

**Chapter 4**

I was really excited. Lissa, her father, her mother, Andre, Christian, Eddie, Mason, three other guardians and I were in the Dragomir's official trip van. That's how I called it.

We were going to a ski lodge for Christmas and I could feel it would be really fun when we go there. I was thinking about thousands of things to do from the moment they told me we were going. We were going to have game nights, go to the pool; est. It was going to be AWESOME.

So I've got bored in the middle of the trip. I started to plan how to annoy the boys (except Mr. Dragomir, of course, he was driving). I would start with Andre.

"Hey, Andre! Andre! Andre! Hey! Heeey! Andreee! Hey, Andre! Andre! Andre! Hey! Hey! Andre! Hey, Andre! Heyyyy, Andreee!" I said.

"Yes, Rose?" he asked, snickering a little.

"Andre! Andreeeee! Hey Andree! Hey, hey, hey Andree!" I continued. Lissa was trying to hide his laugher next to me.

"What, Rosie?" he said, slightly annoyed.

"Hmmm…Hey! Andre! Andre! Andre! Heyyy Andreee! Hey! Hey! Andreee!" I continued with a huge grin on my face.

"WHAT!?" He screamed.

"Hi!" I said and everyone burst out in laugher, while Andre was still fuming.

"Go, Rosie Posie!" shouted Christian while holding a soda. He started drinking, but I lifted the plastic cup and in the next second he was all wet. Eddie, Mason, Lissa and even Andre were laughing really hard. I was smirking.

"Don't call me that, Chrissy-boy." I stuck my tongue out at him and he glared at me.

I turned to face Eddie and he had look of horror on his face in an instant.

"Soooo, Eddie, how's it going?" I asked with an innocent smile.

"W-what are you t-t-talking about?" he asked shaking a little.

"Oh, you know!" I winked. "With Mia…"

His eyes narrowed and he started blushing furiously.

"Who's…M-Mia?" he asked.

"Oh, what girl, she's blonde and looks like a doll. She's one year younger than us…what else? Oh, yeah, you were kissing her two days ago near the Moroi dorm." I said it like something normal. But Eddie wasn't one of the boys, which would flirt. He was really shy.

"That…is…not…true…"he tried but I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Everybody knows it is now." Mason said and chuckled. I nodded, than decided he's had enough and turned towards Mason.

He had a crush on me. A huge, huuuuge crush on me. Since third grade. I knew that, but he didn't know I know.

"Hey, Mesey-boy." I purred than winked at him and licked my lips. His eyes widened, but he kept the smile on his face.

"Hey, Rose." He said, nervously.

I gave him my man-eater smile. Even though I wasn't really good at it still, it still worked. And in combination with my curves (wink, wink)…was I yummy or what?

I leaned over to him and started whispering some things in his ear. When I was finished I leaned back so now only my head was turned to him. He was like a statue. A drooling statue. I winked at him and he fainted.

Then I noticed that everyone was looking at me like I had two heads.

"What? I was bored!" I said and the car came to a stop. "Ooh, ooh, we're here!" I shouted and jumped out of the car. "WOW!" That place was freakin huge! I was looking around, taking in the view. There was a giant building, which I assume is the ski lodge, which looked like a seven star hotel. It was on my left. On the right there were the ski runs… and they were HUGE. Between them, in the distance, there were some mountains.

"Do you like it, Rose?" asked Lissa's father, Eric, smiling at me.

"Nope!" I said popping the "p". He looked shocked. "I freakin love it! No, no, wait. I adore it!" I shouted and then turned towards the building. "My precious!" I said with an evil voice. I heard laugher behind me and grinned.

****************************LATER THAT NIGHT*********************************

All of us were in Lissa and I's room, except for the guardians and Mr. and Mrs. Dragomir. We were having our first game night for a long time.

"Soooo…" I said, dragging the "o". "What are we going to play first?"

I was hoping someone would suggest ToD.

"What about ToD?" asked Andre. Mason and Lissa immediately had horror faces.

"Yes!" I shouted, because anybody could say anything. "And I go first!" I looked around the room, smiling evilly. "Oh, Chrissy-boy! Truth or dare?" I sang. He rolled his eyes.

"Dare, Rosie. I'm not scared of you." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"You should be!" Mason blinked as if he was scared. Oh, he was.

"Okay, Firefly, I dare you to take your clothes off…no, no, leave you're panties, I don't want to see how small you are…and then run around the lodge, singing a Justin Bieber song. And…" I said before he had a chance to make a comment. "You have to kiss five boys." I was proud with my dare.

"I HATE YOU!" he stated and I grinned at him.

"Go, go, hothead!" I chuckled. He growled, but started stripping. I covered my eyes when he took his pants off.

"Oh, come on, Rosie, you know you like It." he said it and I could tell he was smirking.

I took my hand off my face and gagged.

"Aah! My eyes!" I shouted. Christian stuck his tongue out at me. We were such a kids.

Then I noticed that Lissa wasn't looking at us, but at the floor and her face was deep red. Suddenly an idea come to my mind.

"Hey, Liss, is there something that you want to tell us?" I asked. Everybody's heads whipped at her.

"I, uh…nothing…" she mumbled.

"Lissy and Chrissy, sitting on a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" I sang. Wow, was I evil or…was I evil? Meh.

Christian looked embarrassed, but Lissa…well her face was so red…it looked like there was blood all over it. And that something amazing happened.

Christian walked over to Lissa, the squat. He cupped her face and kissed her.

Andre, Mason and Eddie said "Awww…" But I, being Rose Hathaway I continued my song.

"First comes marriage, than a baby carriage…"

"Shut up, Rose" Andre said. I grinned at him.

Meanwhile, the happy couple was in a full blown make-out session. I wolf-whistled and they both jumped.

"Come on, Loveboy, you have a dare to do." I said. He glared at me. "And because of the things you made us watch, I'll video tape you, kissing five boys." I said and high-fived Mason and Eddie. Christian growled but agreed anyway.

Christian POV

I didn't know how to feel. I was so happy that I finally kissed Lissa, but now I had to kiss five boys. Sing a Justin Bieber song. And run around the lodge half-necked. And all this was going to be videotaped. Does my luck suck, or what?

"Okay, Sparky, start singing." Rose shouted behind me. Oh, god. I sighed. I started running and decided to sing the easiest Justin song I knew.

_Baby, baby, baby, oooh,_

_Like Baby, baby, baby, nooo…_

Okay I sang the whole song, trying to breathe while running. Oh, how much I hated Rose in that moment. And it wasn't even over. I had to kiss five BOYS. Well I'm pretty sexy, so this shouldn't be a problem…

Okay there's my first target. I saw a Moroi boy walking down the corridor, swaying his hips. He looked gay, I ran to him, pocked him on the lips and ran down the corridor. One down, four to go.

I heard Rose laugh from the corner where she was hiding. I kissed three more boys on the way down to our floor.

And the next one I had to kiss wasn't what I expected… I was totally SCRWED.

To be continued…

**So this was all guys… And don't remember the "!" mark at our REVIEW.**

**- Y&D (:**


	6. Chapter 5:part2

**OKEY DOKE, PEOPLE, I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO SAY! **

**First of all, in the previous chapter we forgot to mention that things happen 9 years after the hair 'incident'.**

**Second, read and review, pretty pleasyyyyyyyyyy :3**

**Third, thanks for reading and adding to favs and...ugh, you know it.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY, RICHELLE MEAD DOES, DUH!**

**CHAPTER 4 - PART 2**

**CPOV**

Holy shit, I was sooooo screwed. The one I was about to kiss was Stan Alto, a guardian and a teacher at the academy. Well, at least he wasn't my teacher... I shook my head, knowing I was going to regret this. I turned to where Rose was hiding and looked at her pleadingly, but she shook her head and mouthed 'Epic'.

I sighed. Well, let's get this over with... I walked down the corridor in Stan's direction in a seductive way. Hey, if I was going to do a dare, I was gonna do it in Chistian Ozera .

Stan freezed in his place and looked at me funny. I smiled, licked m lips and winked at him. His eyes widened. Gross, I was never going to live this.

I went over to him and kissed him, then 5 seconds later, when I was about to run away and die in some hole, Stan did the most disgusing thing ever. He put one of his arms around my waist and grabbed my ass with the other one. And then he slipped his tongue in my mouth... I could feel his _excitement._

EEEWEWEWEWEEWEWEWEWEW! I'm traumatized and scarred for life now. Thanks Rose.

I did the first thing I could think of - I used my element, fire.3 seconds later with half of Stan's face burned and Rose laughing her ass off, I was running to the room a.k.a Safety Hole.

**Lissa POV**

I was still dizzy from Christian's kiss when he burst through the door with a horrified expression on his face. Rose was right after him and she was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her cheeks. She showed us the video, where poor Christian kissed four boys and then guardian Alto. I didn't know if I should feel sorry for my boyfriend (Hehe) or laugh at the ridiculusness of the situation... But seriously, who would think Stan was gay.

I ran into the bathroom where Christian was furiously brushing his teeth with MY toothbrush.

"Uh, Christian, are you okay? By the way, that's my toothbrush... not that I mind, just..."I said, heat flowing in my cheeks. He smiled sheepishly at me and cleaned himself from the toothpaste and everything.

I was about to get out of the bathroom, but Christian hugged me from behind and put his chin on my shoulder. "Hmmm, Liss, do you mind gettingme my clothes back? I'm not quite in the mood walking around half-naked..." he whispere in my ear and that sent shivers down my spine. I nodded.

Christian turned me around so I could look into his icy blue eyes and kissed me. His lips were so soft against mine. The whole world disappeared, it was only him and I now. His lips, his arms around my waist, his body against mine.

He slid his tongue on my bottom lip begging for entrance that I willingly gave. He then explored every inch of my mouth.

When we finally broke the kiss, both of us were out of breath. I leaned my head on his chest.

"Liss?" he asked.

"Yes?" I looked him in those deep blue eyes, they were like bottomless pits and I have the feeling I was falling and falling nd falling in them. And then right then, I realized how much I loved him. He was my world, my soulmate, my other half.

"I love you" he whispered and pecked me on the lips.

"And I have to get you your clothes." I smiled and unwillingy pulled out of his embrace. He chuckled and sat on the floor as I got out of the bathroom.

Whoa, Liss, what took you so long...wait, no, I don't wanna know..." Rose chuckled. Andre soon followed her.

"Yeah, little sister, how's your boyfriend?"he asked.

I rolled my eyes at them and got Chris some clothes.

**15 minutes later**

"Okay, Liss, thruth or dare?" Christian asked me.

"Thruth" I said, yawning.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked. I blushed and came over to me, pecked me on the lips and sat me on his lap.

"Whoo, now let's continue the game." Rose said irritated.

"Okay, then, Rose, thruth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare, duh." she chuckled.

"French kiss Christian for two minutes." I said triumphally.

**Rose POV**

"French kiss Christian for two minutes." Lissa said and grinned triumphally. Oh, god, ew. I looked at Christian and he looked like he wanted to kill himself.

"Oh, come on, Pyro, I'm a great kisser." I smirked.

"She is" Liss nodded nd everybody except me looked puzzled.

"It was a dare." I explained."Now let's get this over with." I leaned for the kiss."I'm counting, Sparkle" I growled.

Actually he didn't taste that bad. He tasted like strawberries and chocolate... oh, wait,that's Lissa's lipgloss. Oh, well.

Stll, it was disgusting. Christian was like the big brother I've never had. That was just weird.

"Okay, my turn, again" I said brushing my mouth with my sleeve."Andre, truth or dare?" I asked.

He gulped.

"Dare" Ha. Stupid man.

"I dare you to kiss every boy in this room in a different way."I smiled at him. He shook his head.

"Why am I hanging out with you, guys?"he mumbled.

"Because, stupid little Andre, I'm awesome, duh." I rolled my eyes at him. Everybody started laughing." Now that thatis clear, you can do your dare." I said cheerfully. He glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

But, the sissie Andre was, he kissed Mason on the left cheek, Eddie on the right, and Christian on his forehead.

"Hey, that's not even a real kiss, you coward!" I screamed.

"Okay, Mase,truth or dare?" Andre asked, ignoring me.

"Truth." Mason said and the second he said that, I knew what exactly was Andre going to ask.

"What did Rose whisper to you in the van?"As he asked that, everybody nodded.

"Whoa, curious much?" I chuckled.

"Well, uh...she told me about that new red swimsuit she bought...and, uhmmmmm...everybody knows she looks amazing in red..." I grinned at that." She also explained what was she gonna...uh...sleep in and how..." he looked at me, his face redder than his hair, asking for permission.

"Go, tell them, it's truth." I nodded.

"Well...uhm...she axplained how she was going to seduce me...uhhh..."The poor boy was on the verge of tears, while everyone except me was rolling on the floor laughing. I was feeling sorry or him, so I went and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Mase. Are you okay?"I asked. He nodded, then hid his face in the crook of my neck."Come on, it's your turn, lost puppy."I chuckled as I went back to my place.

"Eddie?" Mason asked.

"Dare." he said.

"Hmmm... I dare you to...let's see... aha! You'll let us draw something on you!" Mason cheered and I burst into laugher. Eddie sighed, but nodded anyways.

Everyone got a pen and we started our master piece. The end results were: GAY IDIOT on his forehead written by Christian, a butterfly on the cheek from Lissa (damn, that girl sure can draw), Andre drew flowers on his hands and Mase and I took the stomach, where we drew some pretty idiotic, but funny creatures, which had to represent us. We also wrote some curses underneath. The end result was amazingly idiotic.

After everyone stopped laughing their asses off, we got back in the circle.

"Ok, so, what game should we play next?" Lissa asked.

"How about...I never?" I suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Lissa gave everyone 20 bubblegums per person.

"Okie doke, people, I'm first. I've never...had sex."I said and Andre ate one.

"I've never kissed a male." Eddie said. Lissa, Christian, Andre and I ate one.

"I've never fallen asleep in class." Mason said. Everybody laughed as I ate one and I just rolled my eyes.

"I've never had a tattoo."Andre said, but nobody took a bubblegum."Oh, come on!" he exclaimed.

"I have never seen Star Wars" Lissa said. Eveybody except her ate one andmy jaw hit the floor.

"Liss..You haven't seen Star Wars?" I asked. She shook her head no and I shook mine disaprovingly. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I have never kept drinking after I threw up." Christian said. Andre ate one.

"I have never been the most drunk in the group."I said and once again Andre was the only one who ate a bubblegum.

"I have never farted on a bus." Eddie chuckled and him, Mason and I all ate one. We busted out laughing at the memory.

The scores at that moment were:

**Me-16**

**Lissa-19**

**Andre-15**

**Mason-18**

**Eddie-18**

"I have never kissed a whore." Mason said. Christian ate one and Lissa gave him the you-better-run-for-your-life look.

"I kissed Rose!" he exclaimed. I stood up and smacked him on the head hard.

"I have never kissed an animal."Andre said. I ate one and Christian was just about to put one in his mouth.

"Don't you even think about it, Pyro." I glared at him.

"What? I kissed the cat I had once and it was a dare." he said.

"Oh..." I nodded.

"I have never stolen sweets" Lissa said. Everybody except her ate one.

"Ugh, Liss, why are you so innocent?" I groaned. She smiled and shrugged.

"I have never shown my parts at a party" Christian said and Andre and I ate one. Haha, memories...

"I have never wanted to fuck my friend's brother/sister" I said and gagged as Christian ate one.

"I have never lost my phone" Eddie said. Him, Lissa and Mason each ate one.

"I have never been in Mrs. Karmack's class" Mason said and all the Moroi ate one.

"I have never learned to fight." Andre said and all the Dhamprs ate one.

"Okay, I'm getting bored so let's play to ten and whoever wins gets to do a dare and the one that was out first must help with the dare." I suggested and everybody nodded. So the results were:

**Me-2**

**Lissa-7**

**Eddie-5**

**Sparky-3**

**Andre-2**

**Mase-5**

"I have never done the walk of shame" Lissa said. Andre, Eddie and I ate one.

"I have never been in love"Christian said. He, Lissa and Mason ate one.

"I have nevr been in a full blown make out session"I chuckled as Christian, Lissa and Andre (well, no shit) each ate one.

"Okay, Andre lost and Lissa won. Dragomirs- out!" I commanded and they got out of the room.

"Okay, boys, what do you suggest we make them do?" I asked.

"Something humiliating..." Mason said.

"No shit Sherlock." I chuckled and Eddie soon followed. I suddenly froze as Ifelt an evil grin spread all over my face.

"Guys...I know"I said.

**LPOV**

"Why did I have to wiiiiiiiiinnnnn?" I groaned.

"Don't worry, lil sis. Your best friend to death and your boyfriend are in there. They won't do anything bad to you, you know, they reall love you." Andre said and hugged me.

"I wonder what extremely humiliating thing will they make us do?" I wondered.

"I have no idea"Andre chuckled and let go of me."But, hey, we're the Dragomirs, there's nothing we can't do!" he shouted and I laughed, then high-fived him.

"Sooo, fellows, you may now come in." Rose said. She had an evil grin o her face. This can't be good, not good at all. After we entered the room,they sat us on two chairs.

"Okie doke, all you two have to do is say random phrases from movies when you talk to someone and exactly at 12:00 o'clock you'll pretend to be the other person till the end of the day." Rose said, struggling to hold back her laugher and failing miserably as Chris, Eddie and Mason are already on the floor clutching their stomaches.

"But you'll do ir tomorrow, so you have the whole day to be idiots." Christian managed to choke out.

I sighed. Christan wrapped his arms around my waist from behind." You okay, babe?" he asked as I sat onto his lap.

"I'm tired and I have to be Andre tomorrow." I grunted and glared at the floor. Christian kissed me on the cheek.

"You wanna come to my room? I'm a bit lonely" he said. I giggled and snuggled into him.

"I don't mind, Liss, just don't get hot and heavy cause I can hear you" Rose winked at me and I rolled my eyes. Christian's laugher rang behind me and that was the last thing I heard before I drifted off.

**CPOV**

Lissa snuggled in my arms.

"I don't mind, Liss, just don't get hot and heavy cause I can hear you" Rose winked at Lissa and I laughed, but then I saw that my love was asleep in my arms.

She's so cute when she sleeps. As I watched her I got the feeling that everything in the world was alright.

"Okay, loverboy, take her away" Rose said smiling.

"You're letting her that easy?"I asked.

"Duh, and we're having a wild party here. Now, shoo!" she said, then chuckled.

I shook my head, then lifted Lissa bridal style and left. I went to my room and put the angelic creature I dare to call my girlfriend on my bed. She stirred up a little, but otherways remained asleep. I put the cover over her and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams" I whispered, then grinned as she smiled in her sleep.

She was so beautiful when she slept, she looked like an angel. My angel. I was the luckiest person in the world to have someone as amazing as her. I don't know what was I going to do without her... I would probably still be an outsider, I wouldn't talk to anyone. I would suffer in my own silence. But she appeared in my life and everything became better.

What the hell is wrong with me? When did I become so corny nd fluffy and mushy...

Rose is an annoying bitch.

Ah, that's more like me. I chuckled at my idioticness (**A/N: Is that a word? If not, let's pretend it is, it sounds funny :3), **then ran a hand through my heir and went to take a shower and change. Right now, my life was perfect.

**Rpov**

"Ok, my dear idiot friends, as much as I'd like you to stay, I need my sleep and, of course, doughnuts. So, piss off." I smiled at Eddie, Mason and Andre. They all started laughing.

I opened the door for them and pointed outside.

"Bye bye" I smirked. They all hugged me and left. I locked the door behind them.

"Okie dokie, Rose, let's eat some doughnuts and sleep" I ordered myself and nodded. While I was eating, I re-watched all the dares and almost choked on the doughnuts as I watched Christian singing "Baby". Let me tell you, that song sucks ass.

I took a quick shower-26'47"- a personal record. Then I got into my pj and layed in my bed. I looked at the clock. It was 1:36 a.m. human time. I yawned and drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

We were travelling with two different cars, because the official trip van broke. In the first car there were Mason, Eddie, Christian and a guardian. In the second one were all the Dragomirs and I. We were racing with the boys, while Lissa and I were singing 'Barbie girl' by Aqua. Well, not singing, but screaming. Whatever. The song finished and Lissa and I burst out laughing when we saw Andre's face. He had a horrified look on.  
"What's wrong, my dear brother?" Lissa asked with fake concern. Which made me laugh even harder.  
"Remind me to go with the boys next time..." he said, shaking his head. I noticed Erik becoming a little...nervous?  
"Mr Dragomir? Is everything okay?" I asked.  
"Yes, there's nothing to worry about, Rose. " He said and smiled at me. But that smile was forced. I flipped it off and leaned back in my seat.  
"Hey, Liss, I'm bored, let's play something." I said.  
"Sure. How about truth or dare? But normal dares." Lissa warned, looking at me.  
"Wha...why are you looking at me?" I mock gasped. They chuckled.  
We started. Andre was my first target.  
"Andre, truth or dare?" I asked.  
"Truth... I know your dares..." he said.  
"Alrighty then. How old were you when you first did it?" I smiled evily. He gulped. His parents were in the car and they were listening very carefully.  
"Well...frtnemp" he mumbled.  
"What was that? I didn't hear it." I said with a sing song voice.  
"Frtmeh" he growled a little louder. "I didn't hear again"  
"FOURTEEN!" He yelled and Lissa covered her years.  
Erik pushed the brakes and turned to face Andre. He yelled at the younger boy for over an hour.  
Then we finally got on the road again. I apologized to Andre but he just glared at me and turned to look through the window.  
Around 8 p.m. we were near some valley and we had to be home at 9 p.m. We would be late, but... welk, when did I ever follow rules?  
It was really dark outside and it was a little creepy, considering we were all alone on the road-the boys were waaayy behind us.  
Suddenly Mr Dragomir lost control of the car. I heard Lissa scream. But then my head snapped forward and hit the seat in front of me. I was about to join Lissa in the screaming, but I hit my head once again and tasted blood in my mouth. Then I felt pain everywhere in my body and heard more screams. Then everything went black.  
It was like some kind of dream. Darkness was everywhere aroung me. I suddenly felt hot, then cold, then hot waves go through my body. Everything started becoming brighter and brighter and... I woke up.  
Every part in my body hurt. I opened my eyes, but everything was blurry.  
"No... No! Rose! Wake up, please wake up!" I heard Lissa scream. "Mom! Dad! Andre! No, don't leave me, wake up!"  
I waited for my vision to normalize and then I sat up and looked around. I felt dizzy, but ignored it.  
Twisted metal. A tree. Fire. Blood. And Lissa, who was crying and shouting. There was a body in front of her, but I couldn't recognise it I stood up and ran over to Lissa.  
"Liss! Liss...fall...fall asleep... I'll call the ambulance...just... sleep...forget about that..." I said as I held her in my hands.  
LISSA POV It happened so fast. There were flames and twisted metal... and blood... so much blood... I saw four bodies... the bodies of the people I loved so much.  
I felt pain...not only phisical, but emotional, too. I was empty. But...  
No. They couldn't die. They couldn't leave me... all alone. I started crying and screaming and shaking the bloody bodies. I shouted at Rose to wake up as I held her hand in mine, I ler my tears drop on all of them. I was screaming at Andre to wake up, not to leave me alone...  
After a few minutes I felt arms wrap around me.  
"Liss! Liss...fall...fall asleep... I'll call the ambulance...just... sleep...forget about that..." Rose said. I cried in her embrace, but soon the black waves of sleep came and I drifted off.  
ROSE POV Lissa fell asleep in my arms. She was shaking with sobs, even though she was sleeping. I looked over to the body in front of us. It was all covered in blood, but I recognised it. Andre. There were two more bodies - Mr and Mrs Dragomir. I felt tears running down my cheeks. They were like my family...and now they were dead. In the most stupid way of all - by an accident.  
I remembered what I said to Lissa. My phone was still in my pocket and thankfully, it wasn't broken. "Hello?" A female voice asked.  
"Is...is this the ambulance? "I asked, my voice weak. "Yes...what happened?"she asked.  
"The...the car... Mr Dragomir lost control... I think they're dead...please, come here...help them...please..." I was sobbing violently at the end of that. I don't know how did I manage to hold the phone.  
"Where are you sweetie? Are you the only survivor?" The woman asked, concern in her voice.  
"N-no... my best friend... she is alive too... but she's sleeping in my arms... she lost her family...please come fast..."I sobbed out.  
"Okay, but where are you?"she asked.  
"I don't know...can't you track the phone or...something...just come fast..." I almost whispered.  
"We're on our way, sweetheart. Just stay where you are." She said and hung up after 2-3 minutes.  
I felt strong arms wrap aroung me and someone lifted me up. I turned and saw Mason and snuggled into his chest. I saw Christian lifting Lissa up. I balled my fists and grabbed Mason's T-shirt. I suddenly felt sharp pain and noticed my right wrist was broken. Well... at least I was alive... right?  
"Rose, what happened? Are you okay?" Mason asked, concern in his voice. He was rubbing soothing circles in my back. I didn't answer, because I didn't know if I was able to. I saw Eddie checking the bodies with a horrified expression.  
I started crying and sobbing louder that before.  
"It's okay, Rose, everything will be alright." Mason whispered. I noticed Lissa was awake.  
"Mase... I need to see Lissa..." I said tiredly. "I think she's with Christian. Now you need to rest..."he said.  
"No, Mase, I havo to see Lissa..." I said a little louder, but suddenly everything changed. It was like I was in some sort of trance, everything was blurry, I was crying, the voices were muffled. I heard the ambulance and felt someone hug me tighter. It was... Christian? What the hell? Then I blacked out. 


	8. Chapter 8

OKAY, FIRST, DISCLAYMER: WE OWN NOTHING, WE'RE JUST PLAYING IN THE WONDERFUL WORLD RICHELLE MEAD CREATED Second: people, review. Please, review, tell us what you think, so we know how exactly to write the story. Thanks to the readers, we love you, enjoy :)

RPOV I woke up with a terrible headache. My vision was blurry, but after a while it cleared and I noticed I was in a hospital. My right hand was bandaged and I could hear quiet beeping next to me. I was on sistems.  
Suddenly everything that happened yesterday hit me. The car. The tree. The bodies. And all that blood. I felt a silent tear run down my cheek, but I wiped it hastily. Then I looked around and saw Mason sleeping on a chair next to my bed. I smiled sadly.  
I touched Mason's hand very lightly, but he jumped immediately. "Oh, God! Rose, are you alright?" He asked and hugged me tightly.  
"Can't... Breathe... " I choked out. He let ne go and I chuckled.  
"Sorry. I was really worried. Yesterday you were talking and-bam! You just zoned our and then fainted. You have no idea how worried I was for you." He smiled sadly. I nodded.  
"Thanks, Mase. " I said and sat up and hugged him. He stiffened at first but then hugged me back.  
"Don't you dare do this to me again!"he shook his head and buried his face in my shoulder. He started sobbing quietly. I hugged him even tighter and buried my hand in his hair to hold him closer.  
"I won't, Mase, I promise I won't." I whispered. Then I pulled his head back by the hair so I could look into his eyes. I leaned forward so our foreheads were touching and closed my eyes. "I don't plan on dieing any time soon, I'm too young for that. And now, after I saw so much death, I want to live life at it's fullest." I leaned and kissed him with everything I had in me.  
I could feel he was shocked, but he returned the kiss within seconds. And, oh, wow, was it a kiss! I felt my blood boil in my veins, the burning sensation consuming me. Everything in the world disappeared, it was only him and I. He wrapped one arm around my waist and buried his other hand in my hair. I moaned against his lips and felt him smile. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue and I parted my lips. Our tongues battled for a while, but eventually he won and explored every inch of my mouth. I moaned again and felt his smirked. I pulled away for precious oxygen. "Wow..."he breathed. "Yes, wow..." I chuckled and pulled him so he was laying on the bed and I was up."I'm gonna change into something more comfortable, that doesn't reveal my ass."  
He smirked, but didn't say anything. I got dressed-somebody got me clothes. When I was ready, I noticed that Mason was still on the bed and he was deep in thought. I went over to him and waved my hand in front of his face.  
"Earth to Mase! Earth to Mase!"I chuckled. He looked at me and smiled.  
"Sorry, I was miles away."he said.  
"What got you so deep in thought?"I asked and plopped myself next to him on the bed. He caressed my face with his hand.  
"That kiss... does it, like, mean we're...uhm... together? "He blushed. I smiled at him and nodded.  
"Yupp. That's exactly what that kiss meant." My smile grew into a grin. I leaned closer to Mason and pecked him on the lips. I got up and walked to the door, but then I noticed Mason was still in the same place.  
"Mase? Uh, is there something wrong? We have to go, you know?" I asked. He looked at me and then got up and came over to me. I took his hand and started down the corridor. I passed one door that was open and noticed it was Lissa. And Christian. Bleh.  
"Guys, that's a hospital, not a whorehouse..." I chuckled. No doubt I was happy for them, but still... They both jumped and looked down embarrassed. I smiled softly at them and hugged Lissa.  
"How are you?" I asked in the softest voice I could manage. She looked at me and tears welled up in her eyes. She put her head in the crook of my neck and I embraced her. She was shaking with sobs. I hugged her tightly and she balled her fists.  
"Shhhh. Don't cry. I know... I know it hurts... but you're strong. You can do that. Don't cry, Liss." I whispered in her ear. But she was holding on me for dear life. I sighed and noticed that Christian was looking at her with a pained expression. I sent him a sad smile and he returned it. Then he and Mase went out in the corridor to give us some privacy. Lissa wasn't crying so hard anymore. I pulled away, even though my arms were still on her shoulders.  
"I'm sorry. That's... that's awful."I said. She shook her head.  
"Why did it have to be me? What am I going to do now? I... I feel like there's a hole in my chest. It hurts...so much." She sobbed.  
"I'm here Liss. I'm always here for you. I will help you get over that. You have me, I won't leave you. You have Christian, too." I smiled. She looked me dead in the eye.  
"It's not only that it hurts so so so much, Rose." She whispered. She looked like she had just realized something.  
"What is it?" I asked. Her eyes welled up again.  
"I'm the last Dragomir." 


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY, RICHELLE MEAD DOES ;3 Review, love you, enjoy ^_^

A few weeks ran away. I was feeling better-well, at least physically. Lissa, on the other hand, was depressed. Everyone was talking about her. Now that she was the last Dragomir, that meant she was also a princess. The pressure was awful and I tried to help her, but she was constantly crying. Especially when someone talks about her family. But then I glare at them and they shut up.  
Also, I was trying to wrap my mind around what happened on the incident night, right before I fainted. I was in Mason's arms, and then somehow I was in Christian's. And he was HUGGING me. Weird.  
We went back at the Academy. After the funeral everything went back to normal. Well, almost. Lissa started acting weird. She was... frantic? One day she told me she had a feeling that somebody was watching her. Like, stalking her. I just shrugged it off. But the next few days became even more weird. Lissa's compulsion became stronger. She could compel even me. And I started feeling weird also. Like, I would feel scared when Lissa was scared. When Lissa was really amused, I was also amused. I knew what she was going to tell me before she did. It wad like I could read her thoughts.  
But one day... one day something extremely weird happened. Lissa and I were sitting on a bench next to the woods and we were... well, drinking... alcohol. The weather was nice and we decided classes aren't worth it. So we ran.  
"Rose?" Lissa said after a few minutes. I looked at her.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"I... I did it." She said with a small voice.  
"You did wha... oh my God, Liss! "My eyes widened." Okay, who was it? Was it Eddie?"  
"What? No."  
"Then... Jesse?" I made a face of disgust.  
"Ew, Rose, no!" She exclaimed.  
"Don't tell me it was the neighbour..."I widened my eyes even more. Of course I knew who it was. I was just teasing Lissa.  
"It was Christian." She whispered. I started laughing.  
"I already knew that, Liss." I chuckled.  
"What? How?" She asked, obviously shocked.  
"Well, you know how lately I can kinda... feel your emotions? And, like, read your mind?" I asked.  
"Ummm... yeah. It's weird."she frowned.  
"Yeah... well, I was... uhhh... I don't know how to explain it... I was in your head?" I stuttered. "What? What do you mean you were in my head?" She asked, her jaw hitting the floor.  
" It's like I am you. And I, well... Iwastherewhenyoudidit."I said.  
"Rose!" She screamed with a horrified expression.  
"Well, well, well. Girls, it looks like you ran away too." Ms Karp came out of the woods. Lissa tried to hide the alcohol, but it was too late. She gave it to Ms Karp and sheepishly looked down.  
"What do you mean, we too ran away?" I asked.  
"It looks like all of your classmates decided to run away in one day."she smirked. I smiled sheepishly." I blame it on the good weather. Now, let's go back in."  
We headed for the Dhampir and Moroi dorm. But then we heard something shuffle in the bushes.  
"That's probably another one of your classmates..." Ms Karp murmured. But what we saw wasn't a Dhampir or a Moroi. It was a raven. And it looked like it was dead. I saw Lissa's horrified expression. Then I felt her shock and fear and pity and wanting. Wanting to help.  
"R-rose... do you think...?"she said with a small voice.  
"It's probably dead. Don't touch it."I said, finality in my tone.  
But I said it too late. Lissa's arm was stretched out to the raven and she crouched. And something... something really weird happened when she touched it. It suddenly stirred and flew away. Lissa jumped away. I could only look. My jaw practically hit the floor.  
"Vasilisa! Don't do that again! You... you..." Ms Karp said to Lissa, but then turned to me.  
"You have to get her out of here. Take her somewhere safe." She said and locked our gazes. I was about to argue, but suddenly that idea sounded good. I nodded, unable to move my eyes from hers. We went to the dorms and because we had 2 hours before curfew, I went and took something from the cafeteria.  
I went back to my room. There I layed on my bed for like three hours or something, thinking about the raven, Ms Karp, running away. I sighed and took my phone from the bedside table. I just layed there and looked at it for what seemed like half an hour. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment and unlocked the phone.  
'We're running away.' I wrote and clicked SEND. 


	10. Authow's note yay

Hewo. I was wondewing, would you people mind weviewing? Pweeeasee ^_^ thank you, wove you ;* 


	11. Chapter 10

YOU KNOW THE DISCLAIMER. THANKS TO THE READERS, LOVE YOU, ENJOY ^_^ I LOVE WRITING IN CAPS LOCK...

"You're going to let us out. And you will forget you ever saw us. Understood?" Lissa told the guardian, who was at the gate. He had this goofy look on his face that people get when Lissa compels them. He nodded and opened the gate. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mason and I all rushed out and ran as fast as we could. We stopped when we were out of sight.  
The Moroi were panting, but we weren't. They weren't as fit as us Dhampirs. That's why we stopped. And because we would wait and hitch hike. "Rose? I have that feeling again. That someone is watching me..." Lissa told me with a small voice. I sighed.  
"I know, Liss. But we'll understand that eventually. I will take you somewhere safe. Don't worry." I told her and smiled softly. She smiled back and then turned around to talk with Christian. A few days before the raven thing, I searched for info about that weird thing... that I could feel Lissa's emotions and be in her head, etc. And finally I found something. According to old stories and legends, there were people like us two. They were bonded. The one could feel the other's emotions and go into his head and the other could send messages to the first one. It was one way though. And I also read that when your bondmate is having some strong emotion, you can get pulled into his or her head. So that's what has happened while Lissa and Sparkles were... uhm, you know.  
"Rose? Is everything alright?" Mason asked. I looked at him strangely and he laughed as he understood hoq stupid his question was. I smiled at him and he hugged me.  
"What are we going to do? I mean, not everybody has a bond with her best friend, right?" I chuckled. Mason kissed my forehead. "This whole bond thing is really weird." He sighed.  
"No shit, Sherlock" I said and he chuckled." Oh, look there's someone coming!"I exclaimed when I saw a bid car. It looked like it belonged to a hippie. It probably did.  
We stopped the car and inside there was a woman in her mid-fourties. She agreed to take us to Idaho. That was where she qas going. It was a five hour trip, but we didn't care. The further we went, the better.  
It was actually pretty fun. The woman's name turned out to be Kelly. She was really nice and all the time she was telling us stories about her travels around the world. We laughed at the funny moments, like the one where her brother has fallen in moose poop, and we sympathized on the sad ones. At the end of the trip everybody was kind of tired, so we were just sitting there in silence. I was snuggled in Mason's embrace, Lissa in Christian's, and Eddie was gunshot and was talking about something with Kelly.  
"Rose? Are you sleeping?" I jeard Mason's whisper. I shook my head and he chuckled. Then he lifted my head and gazed into my eyes. I smiled tiredly at him and leaned my head in the crook of his neck. He was too sweet. He wasn't like the other guys, who looked at me like a piece of meat. He treated me like a... princess. He was so gentle about everything. I smirked to myself, then l8fted my head up. Mason was looking through the window and had a far-away expression on his face.  
"Mase" I whispered and his head snapped to look at me. I then leaned up and kissed him. That was our second real kiss. I could feel he was shocked at first, but then he responded me. He licked my bottom lip, but I decided to tease him and kept my mouth shut. He licked again, probably wondering qhat the hell happened. I chuckled quietly and buried my hands in his hair and sat on his lap. He put his hands on my hips and I licked his bottom lip. He was waaay too weak to refuse me and parted his lips. Then our tongues battled for a while and when we separated both of us were out of breath. I giggled. And kissed Mason's nose and then leaned my head in the crook of his neck. He was sitting there, dumbstruck.  
"Hello? Earth to Mase. What happened to you?" I chuckled. He looked me in the eyes with a dazzling smile.  
"You happened." He qhispered and kissed my cheek. I grinned at him.  
"Awwww, how cute!" I noticed Lissa looking at us, awe written all over her face. I chuckled at her and shook my head."What? You two are so cute!"she squealed. "Whoa, Liss, calm down. Return to your boy toy. He's looking at you like a lost puppy."I laughed as Christian glared at me. I stuck my tongue out.  
"Okay, kids, we're here." Kelly grinned at us. I smiled back and got off the car, but almost fell. My legs fwlt like jelly from the long trip, we hardly made any stops. Mason caught me, but his legs were all jelly too, so we both fell down. We looked at each other and started laughing. Actually, everybody was laughing at us. We finally managed to get up.  
We were going to stay in a small comfy motel in Idaho. I thought that was good enough as for a beginning. We were gonna go somewhere else later, but now... we didn't have much of a choice. We were staying in an apartment. There were tqo bedrooms, where Mason and I, and Lissa and Christian were going to stay, and Eddie was gonna sleep on the couch. I felt sorry for him, but he said he was good. That evening was fun. We had dinner in the little diner down the street. It was really delicious. I could live here, if we weren't running away from the Academy and trying to understand what the hell has happened to us. We had a freakin bond, for God's sake!  
Anyways, after dinner we went back at the motel and played some games. Then everyone went to their rooms and we left Eddie to watch TV. I think he actually liked being like that. But I thought I was gonna find him a girlfriend. Challenge accepted.  
A few days passed by. We weren't gonna stay here for long, and we were thinking of where to hide next. I wanted to go in Texas, but everybody looked at me liked I had three heads and nobody said anything about Texas anymore.  
One day I was looking for a clothes shop, because our clothes were dirty already. I was walking down some street with flowers all over it and was deep in thought. When suddenly a strong smell of clove cigarettes hit me and I bumped in someone.  
"Whoa. Look where you go next time, little Dhampir. I dropped my cigarette." Somebody exclaimed. I saw it was a Moroi. He had green eyes and brown hair. I smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Bad habit." I said. He chuckled.  
"One of the many."he replied." Shouldn't you be at school now?"  
"Well, yeah... but it's pretty far already and I don't plan on returning."I answered.  
"Oh. I see. Seeking adventure? Or... are you a..." he smiled sheepishly at me. "What?! No! Ew!"I exclaimed and made a face of disgust. "Sorry."he apologized." I never actually caught your name."  
"I never said it." I smirked. He chuckled.  
"So... what is it? It should be beautiful for a beautiful young lady like you." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.  
"It's Rosemarie Hathaway. But call me Rose." I warned. He chuckled and sighed dreamily.  
"I was right. You do have a beautiful name. And did I tell you that your smell is fascinating?" He shot me a dazzling smile.  
"I haven't had a shower for two days. How do I smell good?" I asked him amused. " It's your natural smell that makes you smell so amazing. And the sweat makes it the more delicious" he shrugged. I arched my eyebrows.  
"Oh" was the only thing I said. He chuckled and lit a cigarette. I crunched my nose.  
"That doesn't smell really good, you know?" I said. He just shrugged. "And you didn't twll me your name. You know mine, wouldn't it be fair if I knew yours, too?" I smiled my best man-eater smile. He smiled back.  
"I'm Adrian Ivashkov." He said. Wow. A royal. I arched my eyebrows again.  
"Shouldn't you be at court?" I asked. He laughed.  
"Yeah. I probably should. But I'm running away. Just like you." He laughed again. 'Not exactly like me' I thought. I took a quick glance at my clock.  
"Oh shit! I have to go! Bye, Adrian!" I screamed and ran away. He just stood there, amusement clear in his features.  
I ran to the motel. I lost my time for searching in chitchatting with some royal. Ugh. I ran in our room and plopped down in the sofa.  
"Whoa. Did you find anything?" Lissa asked.  
"Nope... I didn't find anything."I answered. 


	12. Chapter 11

You know the disclaimer- I'm too lazy to write it. ;) okay, I wanna thank to all my rwviewers and readers - I love you! I have over 1000 readers! This makes me feel just awesome! Thanks again! ^_^ and to the... well, guest, who reviewed, I'm glad you like the story and by the way I FEEL YOUR PAIN ^_^ okay, read, review, love you, enjoy.

Days passed in searching and thinking. We were trying to find a place to go to, but we didn't succeed. That was getting on my nerves already. Even though nights in the bed with Mason were fun (but not that kind of fun), I wanted to get away from this place... to go somewhere further away from the Academy. And on top of everything Lissa was crying whenever someone said something about her family.  
Finally, one day Lissa ran in the bathroom while I was brushing my teeth.  
"Rose!" She shouted so loudly that I jumped two feet in the air. I spitted the toothpaste and cleaned my mouth.  
"Whoa, Liss, what happened?"I asked her. She was practically jumping up and down and I put my hands on her shoulders to stop her. She giggled. "I found a perfect place to go. It says there aren't many Strigoi there and it's a small town." She said exitedly. My eyes widened.  
"Where?" I asked her. She grinned.  
"It's called Kevinstown. It's really really small, but I think it's nice. There's a school also..." she said.  
"Okay... you're gonna show us where to go. We're going tomorrow." I stated. She grinned and ran out. I sighed. Great, another trip to some creepy small town. Just great.  
I got dressed in the most clean looking clothes I found and went in the living room/kitchen. I could smell... pancakes!  
"Hey! Nobody told me we were having pancakes!" I chuckled. I sat on the table with the others and put some honey on my pancakes." Who made them?" I asked.  
"I did. You like them?" Christian said with a smirk on his face. I narrowed my eyes.  
"Are you sure they aren't poisonous?" I asked. Lissa smiled and shook her head. I laughed and threw a piece of pancake at Christian and hit him in the nose.  
"Hey!" He shouted and threw the piece back, but instead of me, he hit Mason. I laughed at him.  
"Loser!" I shouted and he glared at me. Suddenly Lissa's face was in chocolate and Mason was laughing his ass off next to me.  
"Mase!" Lissa whined and threw some orange juice at him, but instead she hit me. And my top was now soaking wet.  
"Oh, you're on! Food fight!" I shouted and threw some honey. It hit Eddie in the face. He licked it off and threw some cheese. It hit Lissa. Then everybody started throwing food and we stopped when there wasn't anymore food to be thrown. We were looking really weird now... like some food monsters, laughing their asses off on the floor. Everybody cleaned themselves and put on some almost clean clothes. Then we tried to clean the dirty clothes, but ended with some pityful excuses of clothes, which made us roll on the floor laughing. We packed our baggage and were ready to go. The rest of the day went fast in fun and games and planning on... well, everything.  
The next day came and Lissa compelled the man from 'Tony's rent a car' to give us a car. I was driving, because I was the most awake of everybody. Lissa was snuggled in Christian's embrace and Mason and Eddie were talking about soccer... I will never understand that game. The only radio station that our radio caught was some country, so I stopped it and put my earphones. I pressed 'Play' and went in some world of my own. I was driving with 45 mph when suddenly I saw someone laying on the road. I hit the brakes and the brakes schreeched. The car stopped and I got off.  
I went over to the body and freezed when I saw who it was. Adrian. He was holding a bottle of... something, I guess alcohol. He was singing something in a small voice. I shook him and his eyes snapped st my direction.  
"Little Dhampir? Am I dreaming? You're very beautiful. And your smell is intoxicating."he slurred. I crunched my nose.  
"Adrian, are you okay? What are you doing in the middle of the road? I almost hit you." I exclaimed and helped him sit up. He smiled drunkily at me. I sighed and helped him up, but he obviously couldn't stand alone, so I had to help him up. I got him in the car, where he fell asleep on Christian's shoulder.  
"Who is this?" Mason asked. "Guys, that's Adrian Ivashkov. I met him the other day when I was searching for clothes shop." I said. They all looked at me weirdly. "Rose? Maybe I should drive..." Eddie suggested and pointed at Adrian. "You're the only one who knows him... and I would like it if we didn't have any sudden stops anymore." He smiled sheepishly at me. I chuckled and nodded. Then I sat next to Mason. He hugged me and I snuggled in him. I then heard quiet snoring and realized it came from Christian. His head was on Adrian's head, whose head was on Christian's shoulder. Lissa was sitting next to them and her eyes were shooting daggers at the new happy couple.  
"Not. Fair." She growled and I chuckled.  
"Aww, but Liss, look at them. They're so cute together!" I squealed quietly and took a photo of the love birds. The sudden noise of the phone woke them up. And that's what happened: Adrian tried to get his head up, but bumped Christian's head. It snapped and hit in the top of the car and Adrian's hit the window. They both moaned from the pain while I was laughing my ass off. They both glared at me and Chriatian made a ball of fire in his hand.  
"Whoa whoa whoa, Sparkles, you're gonna light the whole car!" I said through laugher. He made the ball disappear and glared at me once again. Adrian was holding his head. Probably hangover.  
"Where the hell am I and why was I sleeping on Fireboy's shoulder?" He grunted. I chuckled.  
"Well, you were laying on the road and I was gonnna run over you with the car, and you were drunk. So I lifted you here in the car and you fell asleep right on Chrissie's shoulder. Then he fell asleep on you. You're such a cute couple!"I laughed at them and they both had disgusted looks on their faces. That made me laugh even more. I showed them the photo and they tried to grab my phone but I was faster. Moroi reflexes suck. Lissa was giggling like crazy all this time and she snuggled in Christian's embrace again.  
"Oh, and Lissa was going to kill you for stealing her boyfriend." I laughed again. Christian and Lissa were already asleep. Suckers.  
Adrian turned his head around and looked through the window. He was trying to get over the hangover. I felt bad for him and handed him a bottle of water. He looked at me and mouthed 'thanks'. I nodded at him and smiled. Then I left him mind his own business and looked at Mase, who was glaring at Adrian. I chuckled.  
"Mason?" I whispered. He turned his head towards me and his gaze softened. I smiled at him and sat on his lap, facing him. Each of my legs were on either side of his legs. I wrapped my hands around his neck and leaned my head so our foreheads were touching. "You know I have absolutely no interest in him. Only in you." I whispered and winked at him. He blushed and that made him look even cuter. I smiled my man-eater smile.  
"You want me to prove it?" I whispered seductively. He nodded and gulped. I chuckled and my lips met his. We should do this more often. Fire burned through me and I tightened my grip on him. One of his hands was on my lower back and the other one gripped my ass. I smirked against his lips na dlicked his bottom lip. He parted his lips and our tongues battled for dominance. I allowed him to win and then we made out a little more. We parted and I leaned my head in the crook of his neck. He put his chin on my head and sighed happily. I smiled and drifted off.  
I woke up when the car stopped. I was still sitting on Mason's lap, but I was covered with his jacket and he had his arms wrapped around me. I grinned and snuggled in him, letting him know I'm awake. I yawned and stretched. Then I noticed that it was only me and Mason in the car and we were in front of some crappy looking building. From the sign, saying ' O EL' I guess this building is a motel. I then glanced up at Mason and saw him looking at me, love in his eyes. I smiled and kissed him lightly. And just as things started to heat up I yawned. We pulled away from each other and broke into laugher.  
We got out of the car and I stretched and yawned again. It felt so good after such a long trip. I looked around. We were somewhere in the mountains in a tiny town. All it consisted of was a few houses, the crappy motel, a gas station, a restaurant and a clothes shop. Thank god, we did need some new clothes.  
I handed Mason his jacket and ran a hand through my hair to calm it down a little, because it looked like it has just participated in a battle with a vacuum. And my hair has lost. Yeah, you can imagine it. Mason took hold hold of my hand and we went over to the hotel after locking the car. When we went in, my jaw hit the floor. From the outside the motel looked like it would break apart any moment, but inside...wow... it didn't look like a five star hotel, but it was cozy. The atmosphere was friendly and I felt like that's where I belonged. Well, I guess that was the purpose of the owners. We went over to the reception and the woman sitting behid it smiled brightly at us. She was somewhere in her mid fifties with some white strands in her black hair. It was tied in a bun and the woman was wearing glasses. She looked like the kind of women that would make you cookies and greet you in their home, even though they don't know you. Oh, well, that's what she was practically doing, so... whatever.  
I smiled back at her.  
"Hello. Four of our friends just booked a room here, I believe?" I asked with an uncertain tone. The woman's grin grew even more.  
"They booked three rooms. Double beds in each of them. They asked me to give that to you. Room 21." She said, the smile nwver leaving her face. I nodded and took the key.  
"Thank you." I said.  
"And if there's something you need, just call me, I have nowhere to go anyways." She giggled at her joke and I chuckled too. I nodded and thanked her again.  
When we got in the room I plopped myself on the bed.  
"Uughh... this is seriously tiring me... and now with Adrian..."I groaned, but it came out muffled because of the bed I had buried my face into. I heard Mason chuckle behind me and he sat next to me.  
"Awww... come on, Rose, it's kinda fun. Being out here."he said." And you have to admit that this is waaaayyyyyyy more interesting than Stan's classes." He laughed. I laughed too and stood up.  
"I think I need some freshing up... I feel like shit... and I look like one..." I muttered. Mason chuckled and pulled me so I was on his lap.  
"You look gorgeous, Hathaway."he whispered in my ear. I chuckled.  
"You're not too bad yourself, Ashford... no, wait. I take that back. You look like a... moose."I laughed and he shot me an amused glance.  
"I do?"he asked.  
"Nope. You look like a kitten. A small cute kitten."I laughed, because I knew what was coming next. He growled playfully.  
"I'm not a kitten. I'm a big strong tiger."he growled again. I laughed even louder and turned around on his lap so I was facing him. I pushed him down so he was laying and I was on top of him.  
"Nope. You're my cute little kitten. Mrrr."I winked at him. He growled again. I chuckled and I leaned forward.  
Then I kissed him. And soon that was a full blown make out session. He turned us so he was hovering over me and I chuckled. He traced my jaw line with his finger and I growled at him playfully. I leaned up and kissed him again. He got distracted and I turned us around so I was on top of him again, but... instead we both fell on the ground. We looked at each other and started lauhing like crazy.  
"Seriously, nobody can be as clumsy as me." I said through laugher. Finally we were able to stop ourselves and I went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out I found a new T-shirt and jeans on the bed. I smiled and got dressed.  
I laid on the bed and started listening to music. My head was moving in tact with the music. And I let my mind wander. I thought about Lissa, about Mason and I, about all my friends... about the bond... about... what were we going to do now? 


	13. Chapter 12

Discalimer: We own nothing except for the plot, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. Oh, and Kira too. ;)  
Read, review, love you, enjoy! ^_^ Oh, and thanks to my reviewers ^_^ ^_^

We stayed in Kevinstown for almost a year. It was cozy and it became like home for us. We became friends with the people from the town and I even managed to find Eddie a girlfriend. Lissa stopped crying whenever someone said something about her family. She just got a sad far-away expression on her face. Lissa and I started understanding the bond. Well, not everything about it, but I could control when to go in Lissa's head and she learned to send me messages. I could also read her better and she started learning how to block me.  
Adrian became a part of our group. He goes everywhere with us and he drives the car when he isn't drunk, because he's 19 now and we're only 16. He has license to say the least. Oh, and he started flirting with me all the time, which drove Mason crazy. But then I showed him that he had nothing to be jealous of, if you know what I mean.  
Everything was going perfect. We even started going to the small school that was there. It took a lot of arguments and pleading from Lissa and finally I agreed.  
And she was right. It was kinda fun, all our teachers were cool and made the subjects fun. And they didn't even get mad when I made trouble. Well, except for our English teacher. He was in his mid-fourties and he had a beer belly. He was always grumpy and he always had this frown on his face. And my new hobby was to annoy him. How? I acted friendly. He got reallyad with me and even sent me to the principal once, but they had nothing against me.  
But in our new lifes there was a little problem. We didn't have any feeders. I fed Lissa, but I refused to feed Adrian. And because none of us wanted, he went and charmed some girl and then sucked from her. I helped him, because I felt sorry for him.  
So, as I said, almost a year passed. We were going shopping, because we decided to have a triple date. Poor Adrian had to stay alone in the motel and watch TV, but I think he was okay with that. So we girls were gonna get some dresses and shoes, etc. Oh, I forgot. Eddie's girlfriend's name was Kira and she was pretty awesome. I really liked her, even though she was human. She could fight a bit and she was pretty tough. She didn't like dressing like a girl, though, except for skinny jeans. But she loved wearing baggy T-shirts and when the boys found out she plays video games, they were on cloud 9. Kira had an xbox 360 in her house and I can tell Eddie was really happy to have such an awesome girlfriend. She actually looked a bit like a 12 year old, but her chest and body proved otherwise. She wasn't a bitch and hate make up. I really started loving that girl after a few days with her.  
So we were going shopping in the small but awesome clothes shop. She didn't want a dress or a skirt and we stopped on something in the middle. We decided to put her in some skinny clothes and she was glaring at us all the time. Well, playful glare. We just smiled at her.  
So Lissa and I were looking at the dresses while Kira was looking at the tops and jackets, looking as grumpy as ever. I finally found a dress which was perfect for Lissa. It was a creamy colour, and it hugged the body from the chest to the waist. Then it went freely down like a flower. It was beautiful and gentle, like Lissa. I squealed and threw it at her.  
"Go and try it!" I ordered and she obeyed with a look of awe on her face. I chuckled at her.  
Suddenly Kira came running to me holding a dress.  
"Kira? Are you going to wear a dress?" I asked.  
"No, you dummy! That's for you!" She exclaimed with a big grin on her face. She was really cute with her brown eyes and dark brown hair, which was more like in an emo style. But she was too cheerful to be an emo. I smiled at her. The dress was beautiful and sexy at the same time. It had three parts. The first one was on my chest and it was black. The second one was hugging my waist and it was bloody red. The third part fell loosly down to my knees and it was white. The three colours matched together really nicely and I fell in love with the dress. Kira seemed pleased to have found that dress. She shoved it in my hands and pushed me to try it on. When I put it on, I was amazed how well it looked on me. It made me look... perfect. Imagine Kim Kardashian, but with a smaller butt and that's it. I practically gaped at my reflection. Then I closed my mouth and put on my best man eater smile.  
"Looking good, Hathaway" I said to myself and chuckled. When I came out I saw Lissa in her dress and Kira... she was with a top and a shirt on it. The top was black and the shirt was buttoned up only under her chest. Her jeans were white so she matched me. When she saw me, she grinned.  
"Oh my god, Rose! You look gorgeous!" Lissa squealed and hugged me.  
"Thanks, Liss. You too. And what have we got heree..." I smirked and I looked at Kira. She blushed and looked down.  
"Well... you girls wanted to make me look girly... so I thought I wasn't gonna make a fool out of myself... and that's the final product. Ta-daaa!" She said and rolled around so we could take a good look. We both started laughing at her little show and she soon joined. We bought the clothes and refused to take them off.  
We heades to the restaurant, where the boys were waiting for us. We entered and qhen we reached our table, the boys' jaws hit the floor. I smirked at Mason and I saw Kira smirk at Eddie, while Lissa just blushed and smiled at Christian.  
"See something you like?" Kira and I asked in unison. Then we looked at each other and started laughing.  
Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around me and I was sitting on Mason's lap.  
"I do."hr whispered in my ear and I turned and winked at him. Then I sat next to him and patted the place next to me, where Kira was sitting. Poor Kira and Eddie couldn't sit together, because the seats could fit only three people. So they were right across each other. They just went in their own world and I smiled at them. They were such a cute couple. "They are cute, aren't they?" Lissa giggled and I grinned.  
"Yupp." I nodded my head" Sooo... what are we eating? I'm hungry." I said. Mason chuckled.  
"You're always hungry." Lissa giggled again. I could feel through the bond that she was really happy and she wasn't planning on doing anything else than having fun today. Her happiness got to me... and guess what happened. Yeah, I started a food fight. And soon everybody in the restaurant joined. I really liked that town. It was real fun, I just threw spaghetti and pizza and even burgers wherever I saw and then I spilled my juice on somebody. We stopped when we were really tired and everybody helped the staff clean up.  
We also cleaned ourselves pretty much, but our dresses and the boys' clothes still needed washing. Surprisingly, Kira's clothes were the least dirty. No, it wasn't surprising. With all those games she played she should've learned something. I thought that she would be a great guardian, but immediately chastised myself. She couldn't know what we are. She couldn't endanger her life like that. She was only a human. We were walking back home when Kira pulled me to the side.  
"Rose..."she started hesitantly.  
"Yeah, spill it" I smiled reassuringly at her. She smiled bitterly and shook her head.  
"I see how you look at me, Rose. I'm not weak. Even though I'm just a human."she said. My eyes widened.  
"What do you mean... just a human?" I asked warily.  
"Oh, come on, Rose. I know what you are. A Dhampir. And Lissa and Chrissie boy are Moroi. And Eddie there is a Dhampir, as well as Mason." She smiled. "Wha... how do you know all that?" I asked her. She shrugged.  
"My father is an Alchemist. I was supposed to be one too, but... ah, it required too much studying."she laughed. I laughed too.  
"And I know what you were thinking, Rose. Don't judge for a book by its covers." She winked at me.  
"What do you mean?" I asked. She suddenly got a grim look on her face and sighed.  
"Don't tell anybody. Okay?" She looked at me with big eyes. I nodded.  
"I've killed. Strigoi." She almost whispered. My jaw hit the floor.  
"You... what?"I exclaimed. It was good the others were in an argument, so they didn't hear me.  
"I've killed Strigoi, Rose. Have you ever wondered where do I get the money for the house and games and clothes and everything?"she shrugged" I kill Strigoi. I don't know... I'm some freak of nature. It's like... when I see Strigoi, my vision suddenly clouds and I just... I don't know.."she was shaking at the end of that. I hugged her.  
"Don't worry. I won't tell." I whispered.  
Then we continued our way to the motel.

Hey, pleaaseee tell me what you think about Kira. Is it a little bit too much? Or is it good? I don't know why I put her in there, I guess I was bored. Anyways, review, love you and I really wanna know if I should remove Kira... ^_^ - Rose Lancaster _ 


	14. Chapter 13

We own only Kira and the plot, the other things belong to Richelle Mead.  
Thanks to the reviewers and readers, love you, enjoy

It was three days since Kira told me about her killing Strigoi. I was still kinda shocked, but now I had even more respect for her. A HUMAN killed STRIGOI. And she got paid for that! This was something new. And what did she say about... Alchemists? What the hell does that mean?! I had too many questions.  
So we were just chilling in the motel when Kira ran through the door. Her eyes were wide, full with fear and horror. Her lips were slightly apart, like she wanted to say something, but nothing came out. She was breathing hard and Eddie immediately ran over to her and hugged her.  
"What's wrong?" I asked. Her eyes shot to me and then she buried her face in Eddie's shoulder. I heard quiet sobs.  
"Kira! What happened? Is it... you know..." I asked.  
"Mvdeges!" She mumbled. But honestly, I didn't undrrstand a word.  
"What?" I asked. She lifted her head and looked to me, her eyes full with tears. One slided down her cheek.  
"My... my video games... are gone!" She sobbed and started crying. Christian started laughing and I facepalmed myself.  
"Did you seriously come here like that just BECAUSE YOUR GAMES ARE MISSING?!" I shouted. She looked at me puzzled.  
"Yeah." She nodded. Eddie pulled away and looked in her eyes. I could say he was amused.  
"Do you have any idea who took them?" He asked all seriousness in his voice. Christian fell on the floor clutching his stomach, he was laughing so hard. Kira shot him a glare.  
"It's not funny, Sparkles." She smirked. He glared at her and I high-fived her. "And no, Eddie, I have no idea who took them..." she sobbed again "My babies..." she fell in Eddie's embrace once again.  
'Whoa, she really loves them' I heard through the bond. I looked at Lissa and nodded. She smiled and went over to Kira.  
"Don't worry. We'll find them." She said and caressed Kira's hair. The girl smiled.  
"Really? You'll help me? You're the best friends ever!" She squealed and hugged every one of us. Even Sparky and Adrian.  
"So, tell me what exactly happened." I said when everybody sat down with Kira in Eddie's lap.  
"Well, I was playing Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, but then I somebody rang me and I had to go out for a while..." she send me a pointed look. I nodded that I understood her." And when I got home... they were gone. The xbox was still there and all the consoles and controllers, but my games were missing. So I ran here to ask for help."she smiled at us sheepishly. I smiked back at her. That was the third time that happened and she usually have hidden them somewhere in her house. And she couldn't remember where.  
"Then let's go and search in your house." Eddie said and kissed her cheek. Awww.  
We headed for her house. On our way we were talking about random stuff.  
Suddenly a big evil dog jumped in front of us. We stopped and I eyed the dog. It looked at Lissa, Christian and Adrian. Oh, no. No no no no no no. That was a psi-hound. They have found us. I tugged Lissa's sleeve.  
"Run" I said and pushed everybody back to the motel. They started running. Mason, Eddie and Kira stayed with me.  
"Mase, go with them! They can't do it alone!" I shouted. He nodded and took off after them.  
"Kira, what are you doing? They'll hurt you! Run with the others!" Eddie told her when two more psi-hound came in view. She smiled grimly and shook her head.  
"The chance of that happening is none existent, Ed." She looked at him and winked."Love you."she mouthed and took a silver stake out of a secret pocket in her jacket. Then something weird happened. And when I say weird, I mean more weird than even us with Lissa. Her eyes turned red. And it wasn't like Strigoi, there was no brown colour in her eyes anymore. She started running towards the first psi-hound. The other two hounds attacked us and we started fighing them.  
The one that attacked me was big. And the whole battle was pretty gross actually. The psi-hounds were growling and their drools were flying in the air, mainly towards us. Ew.  
I was fighting it and suddenly a stake went through its heart. Its eyes widened. It then dropped on the ground and I saw Kira looking at it, all the hate in her eyes. Eddie has already killed the psi-hound that attacked him with a piece of glass.  
Kira took the stake out of its dead body and stabbed it again. And again. And again.  
"Kira! Stop! Its dead, stop it!" I shouted and took hold of her hands. He red eyes shot to me and I flinched when I saw the colour.  
"Its dead" I said in a small voice. The brown colour in her eyes slowly came back and they filled with fear. She looked at the psi-hound and then at her hands. She dropped the stake and started backing off slowly, shaking her head. Tears streamed doqn her cheeks. I ran to her and hugged her.  
"Shhhh. They are dead, don't cry." I cooed her. She pulled out of my embrace and dropped on the ground. She crossed her legs and looked at her hands. Her breathing was hard.  
"I... I did it again..." she whispered. I sat next to her and Eddie sat next to me.  
"Kira, what did you do again?"I asked gently.  
She looked up at me.  
"Psi-hounds... and Strigoi... they... they killed my parents..."she whispered.  
"Wh... how do you know about Strigoi... nevermind, you'll tell me later." Eddie said and hugged her. She smiled grimly. "I know a lot of things, Ed."she whispered. I stood up to give them some privacy and went to search for the others. They were hiding in Matt's house. He's from our biology class and he's cool. And he is a Dhampir. But he didn't want to be a guardian.  
Mason was standing outside and when he saw me he immediately grabbed me into a bear hug. I chuckled.  
"Don't worry, Mase. We're okay. But let's leave Eddie and Kira some privacy, okay?" I pulled away a bit and looked him in the eyes. He nodded and then he kissed me. But the kiss didn't last long, because Lissa literally ripped me off of him and hugged me.  
"Liss... can't... breathe..." I choked out and she loosened her grip a bit. After a few minutes she pulled away and glared at me.  
"I'll kill you if you die!" She smiled at me. I chuckled and saluted her.  
"Sir, yes, sir!" I laughed. They took me in the house to clean me up.

KIRA POV Rose stood up and left.  
"Kira..." Eddie started. I shook my head and smiled grimly at him. Anger was still boiling inside me, but it was starting to fade. Eddie had this calming effect on me.  
"Let me explain."I sighed. "Eddie, I know what you are. I know what all of you are. And I... I have killed... Strigoi."I whispered the last part. I glanced into his wide eyes. He was looking at me in disbelief. I cupped his face and he took hold of my hands.  
"Are... are you serious? Is this some kind of a joke?" He asked and looked around. I chuckled.  
"No, Ed. I have really killed." My smile faded. "But this is not something to be proud of." I looked down and took a deep breath, then looked back into his eyes." I'll understand if you run away from a freak like me..."  
He shook his head and laughed lighly and tiredly.  
"Kira, are you being serious about that? Two of my best friends are bonded and I'm running away from the Academy because of them."he said through laugher. "You can consider me a freak, too."  
I laughed and leaned my forehead on his. I looked deep into his brown eyes and caressed his golden hair.  
"Then we are freaky together. Right?" I smiled sheepishly at him.  
"Right." He whispered. Then he leaned and kissed me. That was the first time we actually kissed, not a kiss on the cheek or something like that. A real kiss. And let me tell you, Eddie is one fiiinneee kisser. His lips were so sweet against mine. We moved in sync and for a moment... for a moment everything disappeared... like, it was only him and me. No anger, no sadness, no pain, no death. No nothing. Only love and the two of us. That was the sweetest feeling in the world. But it ended all too soon.  
Eddie pulled away from me with a huge-ass smile on his face. This made me smile too.  
"I love you" he whispered.  
"I love you too" I whispered back. 


	15. Chapter 14

You know the disclaimer. Anyways, I love you so much people! I hope you love my story too ^_^ Read, review, love you, enjoy ^_^ ^_^

ROSE POV It was two days since the psi-hounds attacked. We were going to run away from Kevinstown. I would miss it so much. We said our goodbyes and loaded our luggage in the car.  
Then when Adrian started the engine, we heard a knock. Kira was outside with two bags in her hands. I opened my door.  
"Can I... can I come with you?" She asked in a small voice and looked at the ground. I glanced at the others. Most of them were taken aback, but Eddie was gleaming. He looked at me with pleading eyes.  
"She will be usefull. You saw how she fights. Plus... I don't wanna leave her here..." He said and blushed. I smiled at him and then looked back at Kira who was digging her foot in the ground.  
"Of course you can come with us" I said softly. "But why do you have two bags?" I asked and pinted at her bags. By the way, they were HUGE!  
"Well, uhmmm, I couldn't, you know, like, leave my games here, so... yeah..." she smiled sheepishly. "Is that gonna be a problem? I really love them..."she sighed. I chuckled.  
"Alrighty. Get in the car."I said. She grinned and loaded her things and sat in the back seat with Eddie. Me and Mason were in the front seat and Christian and Lissa were snuggled gun-shot. I laid my head on Mason's shoulder and soon the car engine made me fall asleep.  
I dreamed about the Academy. It was simple. We were normal. Like before the incident. Andre was there, too. We were walking and joking around...it was peaceful. And suddenly the dream changed. I was standing in front of a tall man, maybe six-six or six-seven. He had shoulder long brown hair and brown eyes. He was smiling and looking deep into my eyes.  
"Roza..." he whispered... and then I woke up.  
My eyes shot open and firstly I didn't know where I was. But then I remembered everything and looked up at Mason. He was sleeping. He had that peaceful, boyishly cute look when he slept. I smiled a little. I looked around and saw that everyone apart Adrian was asleep.  
"I see you're awake, little Dhampir" he shot me a quick glance in the mirror and smiled at me. I smiled back and yawned, rubbing the sleep off my eyes.  
"Yupp. Do you want me to change you? So you can sleep for a while?" I asked him. He shook his head.  
"Don't worry. I'm good"he said and yawned. I shot him a pointed look and he sighed and pulled the car over. We changed places carefully so we wouldn't wake the others up and I started driving.  
I went all autopilot. All the time I was thinking about the man from my dream. I couldn't get rid of this strange gut feeling. I knew it was just a dream, but it felt so realistic. I felt so... safe when I was standing there wuth him... it was strange. But when I gazed into his eyes, even for that brief moment, I could feel myself getting lost in them. I think I have fallen in live with a dream. And what did he say? Roza? Where have I heard it... Roza, Roza, Roza... oh, but of course! I have zoned out of Stan's class and I have been in Lissa's head while she was having Russian Part 1. They were learning about flowers. Roza... Roza meant Rose... my name in Russian. So the man from my dream was Russian... hot. Suddenly I saw the little red light that signaled I had low fuel start flicking. I sighed. Luckily, I saw a gas station after a few minutes and stopped to fill the car. Christian woke up when the car stopped and I left him to look out for the car. I went to the bathroom and took some food, I guess the others were hungry. My stomach grumbled at this thought. I smiled to myself, then paid for everything and went back in the car.  
"Hey, Rosie, how much time... wait, where are we going actually?" Christian asked and looked at me questioningly. I looked back at him and shrugged.  
"I don't know. I guess we'll stop someqhere for the night, and then... what were the plans, I don't really remember them?" I said.  
We got in the car and took out the notebook with our plans.  
"Aha! Portland! That's our next desti... shit." I exclaimed. Christian looked at me amused.  
"What?" He asked. I facepalmed my self.  
"Portland is two days far from here. And it is really sunny. That's not good for you Moroi." I smiled bitterly. " We'll have to stop a couple of times more..."  
Christian sighed.  
"Then qe better get going, huh?" He smiled tiredly. I nodded and climbed in the driver's seat, but suddenly a head poked through the window.  
"Nuh-uh, little Dhampir, it's my turn." Adrian said and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes, but climbed back to Mason. Unfortunately, I woke him up. Yeah, I'm not the most quiet person in the world...  
"Rose?" He rubbed his eyes a bit and yawned. I smiled at him and shoved a sandwich in his hands.  
"Eat." I told him and then I started inhaling my food. He chuckled, but ate his sandwich anyways.  
We were travelling for two hours already, I snuggled in Mason's embrace. Everybody else was still asleep, except for Adrian and Christian, who were chatting animatedly. Something about football? I honestly don't understand that game...  
Anyways, I was listening to music. Suddenly Mason tightenwd his grip on me and I looked at him. He was looking down at me and smiling. But... I didn't find that smile so dazzling anymore. I had a strange feeling I didn't belong here, not in his embrace. I shrugged it off and smiled back at him.  
"Hey, Mase. Wassup?" I whispered and chuckled quietly. He grinned.  
"Not much. You?" He asked. "Nope. Just some stupid trees, I can't see any nature because of them!" I exclaimed quietly, gesturing to the window and then I threw my hands in the air for effect. He chuckled. I smiled and turnwd around so I was straddling him. But that wasn't as exciting as before... I wrapped my hands around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I looked him in the eyes...but I didn't get lost in them like before... what the hell is wrong with me!? I ahoved this in the back of my mind and kissed him without anymore words. His lips were still sweet and soft, but something was missing... the sensation. It was gone. My blood no more boiled in my veins, his lips didn't send electricity through me. Nothing.  
He was the first to pull away, I didn't because I didn't want him to know something's wrong with me. I grinned at him and put my head in the crook of his neck, like almost every time after we kiss. I heard him sigh. So he saw that something was wrong with me. I squeezed my eyes closed then opened them again. That wasn't good. The fact his kiss didn't send thrills through me meant I didn't love him anymore... only as a friend. I hate breaking hearts of people, who I care about. I looked through the window and my mind immediately filled with thoughts about that man from my dream. Why did I dream him? Was it even possible to love... a dream? What if he was real? What did that dream mean? And somewhere in these thoughts there was one that tortured me the most. How was I going to brake Mason's heart? 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: we own only Kira, the other belongs to Richelle Mead. Thanks to the readers and reviewers!  
Read, review, love you, enjoy! ^_^ xoxoxo Rose _  
There we were. In Portland. After I decided to brake up with Mason, everything seemed darker. I didn't want to do this to him, he was so happy... but it didn't feel right. Being 'we' didn't feel right. His kisses didn't make my mind spin anymore. His touch didn't send electricity through me. I couldn't continue with this.  
Everything went in blur. The next two days were a blur. I dreaded the moment I would have to tell him... what? "Hey, Mase, I'm in love with my dream and I can't date you, but we will be just friends" yeah. Why not. When we got off the car, we went to check in a motel. They gave us rooms like usual - Mason and me, Lissa and Christian, Eddie and Kira, and Adrian. I sighed. We got in our rooms and I put my things in the couch.  
"What's wrong, babe?" Mason asked and put his hands on my waist. I squeezed my eyes and put my hands on his. I opened my eyes to look into his. I saw concern and love in them, and suddenly felt horrible. I pushed his hands off of me.  
"I'm wrong, Mase...I'm sorry..." I whispered. He shot me a puzzled look. I sighed. "I... I can't be with you..." I whispered even quieter than before. But he heard me. His eyes widened in shock, then hurt. I felt awful. I was awful.  
"What? W-why?" He took a step back."Did I do something?" His eyes suddenly filled with guilt. I quickly shook my head.  
"No! No. You didn't. It's just that... one day it just stopped feeling the same..." I fought the tears. I wanted a high-five in my face. With a chair. Made of metal. Twice. From Hulk. On Adrenaline Rush. I hated myself.  
I stood there waiting for him to answer. He didn't. He just stood there and stared at me.  
"M-Mase?"I whispered. But I didn't dare touch him. That would only cause him more pain. I've just ripped his heart out. I couldn't, nor did I want to cause him anymore pain. He looked me over and then he gazed back into my eyes.  
"There's someone else."he said it more as a statement instead of a question. But... was there? That man was just a dream. But I couldn't stop thinking about him. Was there someone else?  
I didn't answer him. I just stared back into his eyes. They became sad. So, so sad. I wanted to punch myself again. Then, slowly, a sad smile spread over his lips.  
"I love you, Rose. And if I can't have you like a girlfriend... I'd prefer it if you were my friend..." he said quietly. I suddenly felt even more horrible if that was possible. How could he forgive me? I was kissing him in the car and then-BAM! I'm breaking up with him. He was the best person in the world.  
"I don't deserve to be your friend. Look what I did. I... I'm sorry, Mase."I said weakly. His smile became bigger... and sadder. He shook his head.  
"There's nothing to be sorry for. I kind of... well, I kind of expected it..."he mumbled, suddenly looking puzzled. I gave him a small smile.  
"I just rejected you. And you want to be my friend. Mase, you just friendzoned yourself." I whispered. He chuckled and winked at me.  
"I'll be okay, Hathaway." He smiled. I grinned too and then hugged him.  
"Okay, Ashford, I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." I smiled and shot him a pointed look. He lifted his hands in surrender.  
"Whatever you say, Hathaway. The bed is more comfortable anyways." He chuckled and I stuck my tongue out at him. I was glad there was something normal in all this craziness our lifes were lately.  
We spent the rest of the evening just talking and joking like it was before the incident. I was glad I could get some time with Mason without having to kiss him every two minutes or snuggle in him. We even had a food fight. With chinese. My hair was a mess of rice, some kind of salad and chicken wings. And Mason's red hair was now white because of some sauce I spilled over him. We were chuckling like crazy when we had a water fight afterwards. Well, it was fun.  
The next day was pretty good. We just bought some clothes, searched for a school. Eventually we found one, but they wanted to see our parents, so Lissa compelled them. We were gonna go to school now. Oh, joy.  
Well, at least we didn't have to pay for a hotel, we would be staying in a dorm. It was gonna be fun.  
And that night was the last one at the hotel. So Kira suggested we make it a game night. Of course, at first she wanted it to be a video game night, but Lissa and I were against it and made it a real game night.  
It was like any other game night... at the beginning. Then things started getting heated. The truths become more spicy and the dares become more challenging. And I have to say, Kira was a little evil mastermind. She made Eddie and me play a murder. Some people from the hotel nearly called the police, but then we couldn't stand it anymore and we burst out laughing. We were practically rolling on the floor. It was hilarious. Some old granny even fainted qhen she saw the fake blood spill from Eddie's 'heart'.  
After that we stopped the game. We got kind of bored with it. Then we watched some movies. Mainly horror. Kira was bouncing from excitement, I was kind of disgusted and Lissa was shaking, snuggled in Christian's embrace. The boys were having some fun as well as Kira at how stupid the film was. They even said it was funny, and not scary. I just shook my head and put on some action. We argued on what we wanted to watch and stopped on "G. I. Joe". The second part, with Dwayne Johnson. I kind of drooled over him along with Kira most of the time. I chuckled when I saw Eddie's face. He was glaring at the Rock. Somebody's jealous..  
And we finished qith donuts. Yum. Actually I ate most of them, leaving six for the others. They glared at me and I just grinned. They should have gotten more. They know how much I love donuts. I think someone called me "The donut monster". I just shrugged it off.  
That was the most fun I've had in a long time. Everybody went to their rooms. But Mason and I couldn't fall asleep, so we just had some srupid competitions and told scary/funny stories until we fell asleep on the floor.

Heyheyheyhey, sorry I didn't have the nerve to write the game night in details. ^_^ I wanna thank all my readers and reciewers once again! ^_^ Read, review, love you, enjoy ^_^!  
- Rose Lancaster _ 


	17. Chapter 16

You know the Disclaimer. Alrighty, I wanna say thanks to everybody who reads and more importantly reviews my story ^_^ I'm really happy when I read them! Well, that's from me. Read, review, love you, enjoy ^_^ _  
The new school was fun. Especially the first day. Nobody knew us. Nobody knew me. It was even more fun, because those human boys were really perverted for 16 year olds. And I had the curves, so they were pretty much staring at me all the time.  
So I had English and none of my friends were in that class. I was on my own here. Let the games begin.  
I was first in the classroom, so I went and sat in the third row on the fourth desk. 10 minites later a blonde girl with a really really short skirt and a top that could barely hide her boobs. Not that she had any. After her the whole classroom filled with students. The blonde slowly came to the desk I was sitting at swaying her hips in what she thought was sexy but she looked like she was drunk. But apparently all the boys thought she was hot because they were staring at her and some were even drooling. I chuckled quietly as she stopped in front of my desk, I knew what was coming and I couldn't wait for it. That was going to be so much fun.  
She stopped and put one of her hands on her hip. She cleared her throat and I smiled at her.  
"That's my desk. Move." She said. I grinned at her. "I don't see your name on it. Did you buy it?" I ask her and hear a few quiet chuckles from the room. She glares at me.  
"Do you know who I am?" She asks frustrated. I shrug.  
"Do I have to?" I ask. Her eyes widen as she gets angrier with me.  
"I'm Hillary Kent! I rule this school, little bitch." She hissed at me and slammed her hands on the desk. I lifted my legs and crossed them on the desk. Her eyes widened even more and I saw her jaw clench. Fury filled her eyes. She obviously wasn't okay with people not obeying her.  
"Hello, I'm Rose."I smile again because I see this frustrates her. I spot Kira in the crowd and pat the seat next to me. Looks like we have English together. She smiled and sat next to me. Hillary growled at us and Kira lifted her legs like me. I gave her a low five.  
"Hello, Hillary. Wassup? Oh, wait, it's you..." Kira smirked and there were some 'ooohh's from the students. And everybody was watching our little fight.  
"Hello, little girl-boy. How are mommy and daddy? Oh, wait..."she grinned evily. I think that those two knew each other. Kira's eyes widened and she stiffened. I felt anger boil in me and I couldn't let that bitch insult my friends like that. I stood up qith a speed impossible for a human and leaned closer, looking into Hillary's eyes. I saw fear flash through them, but it was gone within seconds. "What is your problem, slut? Kira's family and life is none of your business. Neither is mine or any other kid's." I said with a low and dangerous voice. Her smile disappeared and she hissed. "Oh, what's wrong? Somebody doesn't obey Little Miss Bitch? Such a shame. Now, if you please, I don't wanna smell like a cheap whore, so will you please take your slaves and go somewhere else? I really don't like that smell."I said sickly sweetly and sat back down. She glared at me and walked away.  
"Are you okay?"I asked Kira once that slut was away. She nodded but I saw sadness in her eyes. I hugged her. She took a few deep breaths and pulled away smiled sadly at me.  
"Thanks."she said.  
"Don't take her seriously, Kirs. You know she's just a little attention whore. Don't mind her."I said and then the teacher came into the classroom. The rest of the day was uneventful. Until lunch.  
Lissa, Kira and I were walking to the cafeteria when a bunch of boys stopped us.  
"Hey, hottie. You have a boyfriend?"one of them asked me. Whoa, thay didn't beat around the bush. "No and I don't think on having one for a while. So fuck off."I glared and the boys laughed at me. I growled. I was gonna lung at them but I felt Lissa's hand on my shoulder. 'Don't' she said through the bond and I stood calm.  
"But, hottie, you got a nice body over here."he smirked and I rolled my eyes.  
"Bye. Or you want your ass handed to you?"I smiled evily at him. He just laughed at me.  
"Oh, no, you didn't just laugh at her..." Kira murmured quietly. I growled. "What are you gonna do, little girl, call mommy and daddy?"he asked and laughed again. Before I even knew what was happening, my fist connected with his nose and blood started dropping on the floor.  
"Don't ever, ever doubt my skills."I groqled again and headed for the cafeteria to assassin a few donuts. Yum.  
The rest of the day was uneventful. We were having lots of fun, causing trouble for the teachers, mainly Kira, Mason, Eddie and I. Lissa was a good girl, she wouldn't dare do something that was against the rules.  
And I had a new favourite teacher for hating. Mr. Trent. The Arts teacher. I think he hated me because I started a paint war in his class. Oh, well.  
School was fun. We had some new friends. I had a new hobby - flirting and then leaving the boys hanging. Muahahahaha.  
It was fun how boys thought you were into them and then you're just like "whoa, down boy, we're just friends". Their expressions were priceless.  
And like that the next few months were gone. It was that one night that changed everything. One Friday night, peaceful at first glance, but if you looked carefully, you would see that not everything is what it seems to be.  
It was that night we were caught.

Tatatadammm!^_^ I'm sorry to leave you hanging but hey, nobody's reviewing. I have a hostess - the next chapter. I will release it if you review. Muhahahah. Okay, read, review, love you, enjoy ^_^ 


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kira and Hillary… you get it. ^_^ So I managed to get 2 reviews. Wow. Impressive. Anyways, here's the next chapter. ^_^ Read, review, love you, enjoy ^_^**

Christmas. It was Christmas. Well, two days before Christmas, but who cares. We decided we needed a bit of a cool off, so here we are, at some giant ski lodge… somewhere. Anyways, Adrian paid for it, so, of course, it had to be something big and expensive. Anything for his royal ass. I protested, we shouldn't spill the money like that, but he only said it was his money and he could do whatever he wanted. I sighed, but said nothing. So here we are. At that giant ski lodge. Sigh.

Christian and Lissa wanted to stay together in a room, so Kira said it was okay to be in a room with me. Eddie wanted to be with her, but he ended up with Mason and Adrian. I would give anything not to be in a room with Adrian Ivashkov. I was scared for my virginity being around him in a dark room. You get me?

Anyways, Kira decided to be with me in a room, because being with Eddie wasn't fun. She said that he wouldn't do anything more than kiss her and cuddle with her. But, of course, her little perverted mind wanted more. So that's why she wanted to be in a room with me, because I was more fun.

On the second day we went skiing. The Moroi slided only two times, and at the end it was just Mason, Kira, Eddie and I. we raced down the ski slides, we had tea drinking contest. Kira won. I swear, that girl can eat and drink even more than me. And I eat a lot. Then we ate some sandwiches Lissa made. Of course, they were delicious.

And, oh, was skiing fun! I had some really good time, even though I haven't skied in… two years? Something like that. And it felt good!

"Hathaway? Is that you? No way!" I heard a male voice that I knew very well. My eyes widened and my heard sped up. No, no, no, no, no. They can't be here. We can't have such a shitty luck. _No. _I took a deep breath and continued down the corridor to leave my ski. I heard Jesse Zeklos's steps behind me, I just knew it was him. But I wasn't gonna make sure. I sped my steps. I had to get away from him.

If he was here, that meant everybody from the Academy was here. And we mustn't be found. So I started running.

"Hathaway! I know it's you! Where have you been? Come on, stop!" he shouted, running after me. Pfew, thank God he was Moroi. I would have been in deep shit if he was a Dhampir. I flew into our room and slammed the door shut. I closed my eyes, trying to even my breathing.

"Rose? Is… is something wrong?" I heard Lissa's voice. I shook my head and opened my eyes. I suspected they were full with fear.

"They're here." I said weakly. Six heads snapped in my direction. Wide eyes, fear. I closed my eyes again. " Jesse saw me. I ran away, but he saw me, and he recognized me." I said quetly, almost in a whisper.

" We have to leave." Eddie said. My eyes snapped open.

"No. we are staying here. I promised you a holiday, we're gonna have a holiday. The end." I stated, finality ringing in my voice. I sent everybody a challenging look. Nobody tried to argue. But they were all looking at me, eyes wide open.

"Rose, are you crazy? They're gonna find us and take us back!" Lissa exclaimed. I shook my head and a mischievous grin spread all over my face.

" I'm not gonna let that happen. No matter what. I will do everything I can to keep you, all of you, safe. Understood?" I looked at them once again. They nodded.

That night, when I went to bed, I dreamed of that Russian man. It was absolutely the same dream as before. His brown eyes looked deep into mine, I felt like he could read me.

"Roza…" he said, his voice surrounding me like a comfortable blanket in the cold. I looked into his eyes. He smiled at me.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Ugh, stupid alarm! I shot straight out of my bed. I was sweating, my breathing was hitched… what was wrong with me? I thought about the Russian man from my dream. And then I had that funny feeling in the stomach, most often explained as butterflies. I sighed and went in the bathroom to take a shower. When I walked out 39 minutes later, Kira was snoring quietly on her bed. I chuckled.

I woke her up and got dressed for today's skiing. And you know what Kira did? She sat up, rubbed her eyes, then fell on the other side of the bed and fell asleep again. Seriously, even if a truck goes through that girl, she'll remain asleep. I shook her to wake her and she FINALLY got dressed. We went out, she half asleep half awake, and me practically dragging her to where we were supposed to meet the others.

When we got there, everybody was looking around anxiously. I smiled at them.

"Calm down, guys. I got everything planned out. I know when are they going to sleep or eat, so don't worry." I smiled again. Eddie took Kira from my hands and kissed her and she was suddenly awake.

"Oh, come on! It took me an hour or more to wake her up and you did it with one goddamn kiss?" I exclaimed and threw my hands in the air. They laughed and Eddie smirked. I just stuck my tongue out at him and went out to get mi ski. Then I headed to the ski slides with Eddie, Mason and Kira trailing behind.

We raced again and we were having fun. As always. Before noon everything was uneventful. We were sliding and laughing. Kira even fell a few times cause Eddie tripped her. Then she refused to give him any kisses. I laughed at him.

But then came lunch. We sat on a bench and started talking and eating and drinking tea. I ate my food, then laid down on my ski in the snow and looked around. The sun was up and the weather was perfect. I sighed happily. Then I saw him.

**Alrighty, I'm kind of lazy, so I'm leaving a cliff hanger *yawn* Anyways, hope you like it, and sorry I haven't posted so much time, my mommy and daddy precious banned me from my phone and computer for a bit. I'm still banned from the phone or tablet, but I at least can use the computer. So this means I won't post so often. Sowwy.  
Anyways, read, review, love you, enjoy ^_^**

-Rose ;*


	19. Chapter 18

# Chapter 19 #  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, unfortunately.  
Hey, guys, sorry I didn't update so much time. I have exams, I'm banned from my electronic devices, etc. Anyways, read, review, love you, enjoy ^_^ _  
I saw him. The man from my dreams. He was standing there, talking to some middle aged woman... holy crap! That was Alberta!

As if feeling my gaze on him, he turned his head and our eyes met. His deep brown eyes, I got completely lost in them.

Alberta noticed he wasn't paying any attention to her and she turned around, following his gaze. She saw me and her eyes widened. Not good, not good, not good! I jumped up from my ski.

"Eddie, Alberta!" I shouted and took off running. Mason saw her, too, and he took off inside to search for the Moroi. Eddie gave Kira one last kiss and told her to be cautious, then he and I took off. We were running towards the ski lodge.

I could hear footsteps behind us. They were trained guardians, and we had lost form. They were going to catch us...

No! They won't. I promised. Eddie and I ran into a corridor, then turned left and right again, then hid into some small room. There was barely any space in that room.

What were we gonna do?! I checked on Lissa, she was okay, they were hiding somewhere. I went back in my head.

"Okay, Eds, what are we gonna do?" I whispered. He looked me straight into the eyes. His were full of confusion and a little fear. I smirked. "You scared, big boy?"

"No, Rosie." He gave me a sad smile. "But we're gonna be in some deep shit if they cat-" he didn't get to finish, because the door burst open.

It was Alberta.

" Gotcha." She said and pulled us out. She put Eddie's hands behind his back, holding him like that. My hands were in the same position, but...

HE was holding them. Suddenly my breathing hitched. I shot Eddie a panicked glance. His look mirrored mine.

"Rose," Alberta started, a smirk playing on her lips. I glared at her. " Meet Guardian Dimitri Belikov." She said and pointed towards the man behind me. I turned my head as much as I could.

I growled at his pretty face, but he stood completely indifferent. I turned to Alberta.

"Okay, you got us, but you're never gonna get the others." I smirked. Alberta looked at me skeptically.

" You sure?" She asked. Two other guardians came down behind us.

Lissa and Christian were in their hands. Well, at least Mason wasn't caught. Or Kira.

They dragged us outside and put us in a SUV. I was trying to escape Dimitri's hands all the time, but I was like some three year old compared to him. I stopped in the end. We were sitting in the car as the engine started roaring. Lissa was sobbing quietly, snuggled in Christian... wait!

"Sparkles!" I hissed. His head snapped to my direction. I showed him the rope on my hands."Burn!" I mouthed. His eyes lit with understanding. He whispered in Lissa's ear and she immediately sat up. He pulled himself next to me.

Suddenly I felt awful pain in my hands. Thankfully, it lasted only 30 seconds. Then I untied his ropes and he sat back next to Lissa. The guardian, who was supposed to be watching us, had his back towards us. But when he heard ruffling, he turned around. We all looked at him with innocent eyes.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked with a sickly sweet voice and smile. He growled.

"Shut up." He ordered and turned back around. I felt pain in my hands, but three seconds later I realised it was from Lissa. Christian was burning her ropes too. She was trying to supress a moan from the pain, but something like a squeal escaped her lips. I stiffened as the guardian turned around and glared at us.

I stood up and quietly stepped closer to him. I quickly grabbed the first thing I reached and hit the guardian with all my force on the head. He slumped on the ground.

" Sweet dreams" I whispered. I looked at what I was holding. It was a metal stick. Huh, how convenient.

I knew that Alberta and that gorgeous Belikov guy were in the front. He heard me and turned around just to see me smiling in his face with a metal stick in my hand.

"Boo!" I chuckled and tried to hit him, but he was too fast. I know, I know, I shouldn't take this whole thing as a joke... but it's easier that way.

He quickly jumped in the back with us and landed on me. He had me pinned when suddenly his cowboy duster caught on fire. He threw it away and glared at Christian. This little distraction was all I needed. I pushed him off me at the same time the car stopped.

I was struggling to keep him down, when suddenly I heard the door open and I was jerked off of him.

"Miss Hathaway! Please, stop this insanity. We are trying to get you to safety!" Alberta growled behind me. Meanwhile, that Belikov guy was restraining Christian and Lissa back, as well as Eddie. Mason hasn't managed to escape his ropes though. I was roped back and sent to sit back next to Lissa and Mason.

I shot Belikov a death glare and growled, then repeated with Alberta. They ignored me and helped the guardian I knocked out. I smirked at the thought.

Two hours later we stopped. Lissa was snuggled in Christian, who, like me, was shooting daggers at Belikov's back. I preferred him the way he was in my dreams. In real life he was like some stone. A very good looking stone, with perfect body and- SHUT UP, inner voice! Ugh. Great. I'm talking to myself.

They took us out of the car and before us was St. Vladimir's Academy. I felt fear through the bond and ran to Lissa's side yo sooth her. She wasn't showing her fear in any way.

I hugged her as much as I could, I mean, my hands were still roped. She smiled sadly at me and I nodded. I went back in my place, next to Whatever-his-first-name-was Belikov. I noticed him eyeing me and plastered a smirk on my face. He sighed.

"Did you really think you would be able on all of us? It was stupid." He said after a while. He made a pause, frowning. "Brave, but stupid." He said. I eyed him and shrugged.

"Are you taking us to Kirova? Maybe it won't be bad if we didn't look like prisoners when we get there." I smirked at him and tugged at my ropes. The guardian mask was glued onto his face.

"Headmistress Kirova." He said, ignoring my last sentence. I rolled my eyes.

"Headmistress. Whatever. She's still an old self-righteous bit-" I didn't get to finish that ladylike saying, because I noticed where were we. Seriously? Those people were just cruel.

They were taking us to Kirova's office through the cafeteria. And now was exactly lunch time for the students. Oh, joy. I bet that Belikov thought of this as punishment. A quiet growl escaped my lips.

As the doors opened, three tings happened:  
First, I plastered a smirk on my face, as did Eddie and Mason.  
Second, all the students' heads turned to looked at us at the same time. I swear they have practiced that.  
And third, a collective gasp ringed through the cafeteria.

"Holy crap." I heard Eddie say behind me.

"Holy crap is right." I chuckled, my smirk growing. 


	20. AN

# AN #  
Hellooo, Rose's here! Sorry, guys, I haven't been updating for AGES! The thing is, I got into a very good school, but I had to go through hell with marks and exams. So I had absolutely no time to update.  
The other reason I haven't been updating is, well... one of my friends showed me one of Pewdiepie's videos with the words " Look at this idiot " which led to me being a bro. ^_^ I really hope you are not mad at me for not updating for so long. :(  
The other thing I wanted to tell you was that I have only 19 reviews. *pout* and Liss's got 21! Not fair... *pout* Okay dokey, review, because you are awesome, brofist to all the bros out there, love you and I hope to update soon ^_^ - Rose ;* 


	21. Chapter 20

# Chap 20 #  
Hey, guys, Rose's here! Review, because you're awesome, love you and ENJOY!

I never thought I would hate being the center of attention. Usually I did everything to be.  
I suppressed a sigh and made sure the smirk was on my face. I straightened my back and shook my head so my hair went crazy. Most of the guys liked that. Wonder why I did it?  
The Belikov guy pushed us forward. With my first step inside the whispers started. I held my head high.  
I could feel Lissa struggling to look calm. I turned my head slightly and saw her from the corner of my eye. I tried to tell her everything was going to be okay. Don't know if I succeeded.  
Before I knew it we were in front of Kirova's office. Alberta knocked on the door and we heard a faint "come in" from the inside.  
We stepped inside and I saw Kirova's eyes widen. I smirked.  
"Hello." I waved at her. Lissa shushed me.  
"Headmistress, we caught them accidentally. But we are happy we did." Alberta declared smugly. I rolled my eyes. Kirova got up and studied us. Of course, she kept her poker face.  
"Miss Hathaway, miss Dragomir." She nodded. "Your behaviour and doing are highly inappropriate and against all kinds of rules! That kind of behaviour leads to me expelling you. All of you." Kirova said as she eyed all of us.  
Eddie and Mason were poker faced, just like me, but Lissa looked panicked. Christian had that look on his face he always has. "Though I will not expell Miss Dragomir, considering you are the last Dragomir. But this does not go for the rest of you." She said. Lissa's eyes widened while I panicked.  
"Headmistress, you can't do this!" I exclaimed, remembering to use the formal salutation. Lissa tried to remain calm and think of something reasonable. I was panicking like hell though.  
"And what do you think is going to stop me, Miss Hathaway?" Kirova asked and crossed her arms smugly. "I... we... I don't..." I tried to think of something, but obviously failed miserably.  
"That is right, Miss Hathaway. Nothing can stop me from expelling you from this school." Kirova said. I jumped up angrily from the seat, my blood boiling in my veins. I glared at her.  
"Oh, and what are you honna do then? Leave me with the blood whores? Or leave me to my mother? Oh wait, that is fucking impossible, she doesn't even care if I'm still alive!" My voice was starting to rise. "Or, Headmistress Kirova, I guess you will send me to my father?! Now that is going to be interesting!" I shouted. Kirova looked shocked.  
"This behavior is unacceptab-"  
"They have a bond." Someone suddenly said in the middle of Kirova's sentence. All of us turned our heads to where the voice came from-Belikov. What was his first name again?  
"Excuse me?" Kirova asked, blinking rapidly, clearly not believing this statement.  
Liss and I just stood there, looking at him, eyes wide open.  
"Vasilisa and Rosemarie have a bond." He said. I internally growled because he adressed me by my full name. But I didn't say or do anything on the outside.  
"But... that is impossible. It... it hasn't happened from centuries! There are legends, yes, but..." Wow, for the first time in my life I saw Kirova speechless.  
She turned to look at me, then at Lissa. Her eyes narrowed.  
"Are you sure, Guardian Belikov?" She asked with narrowed eyes, and, I tell you, if looks could kill, I would have been dead by now.  
"Yes, Headmistress. I am sure." He said with a firm tone.  
"Still. This doesn't excuse Miss Hathaway for her behaviour." She said and crossed her arms.  
"But, Headmistress, you can't do that! Rose and I are bonded, you cannot separate us!" Lissa half shouted panicking, but then fastly shut her mouth, eyes widened. I took her hand in mine and sent her a reassuring look. She nodded and sat down, ashamed of herself. I was proud, though.  
"Also, Rosemarie has great fighting potential. She is more dedicated to protecting Vasilisa, to being a guardian, that most older guardians are. If you expell her, that would be a waste of talent. With all my respect, Headmistress." Dimitri said. I was starting to like his guy, and not only because of his undeniable hotness... uh, what?  
"Even if I let her stay, she is behind all the other novices. There is no chance of her passing at the end of the year." Kirova said and I really wanted to punch that smugass face of hers. But I restrained myself. Yes, I do realize that there was a chance of her not expelling me.  
"She could take extra lessons." Dimitri said. It was all like a ping pong match. But verbal.  
"Oh, and who is going to give them to her? You maybe?"Kirova asked. He looked caught off guard.  
"That's not what I..." he mumbled.  
"That is what I thought. Miss Hathaway, you may now-"  
"Yes. I will give her extra lessons." Dimitri interupted. Kirova looked at him startled and glared.  
"And what do you suggest, she goes unpunished?" She asked.  
"No, punish her some other way." (AN I was going to write "Make her listen to Justin Bieber." here xD no offence to all the JB fans out there. But seriously...)" She may be wild and disrespectful.."  
"Hey!" I huffed.  
"But she has great talent." He ignored me.  
"Okay, then it's settled. But the others are expelled."  
"Thry are not. You can't do that. They were just being good friends." Lissa stood up, looking Kirova right in the eyes as she said that. I realised what she was doing a second later. She was using compulsion.  
"O-of course." Kirova said and we were dismissed. Hopefully, nobody noticed what Lissa did.

Alrighty, monkeys, that was a bit short. Sorry about that, but it's summer and I'm lazy as hell. I literally don't do anything except lay in my bed, play on my phone or watch YouTube videos, mainly Pewds, but whatever. Sorry again.  
I hope you like it, I have lost form a bit and my writing is a bit messed up. I think it will get better later... I sure hope so. ;3 Well, what I have left to say is, I love you, monkeys, REVIEW pwease and, most importantly, enjoy! ^_^ - yours, Rose ;* 


	22. I AM SO SORRY, MONKEYS,PLEASE FORGIVE ME

Ellos, Rose's here! How you doin' today, monkeys? Look, I am so so sorry I haven't updated in such long time, but I was in England, then I got back home and immediately went to another town, then when we got back I had to pack my things because I had to go to a camp in the middle of nothing, but these are some stupid excuses, even though they are true. I'm sorry, monkeys. I didn't mean to keep you waiting.  
Anyways, I hope I will update soon, though I got an author's block over here and I am freaking out. Sorry once again. Can you, if you want, of course, think of something interesting to happen?  
Oh, by the way, for whoever got confused, Rose, Mason, Eddie, Christian and Lissa were captured. Kira was not.  
Anyways, I love you monkeys, read and review. Now bye bye from me ;* 3 -Rose ;* 


	23. Chapter 21

# Chap 21 #  
Heeello, monkeys, Rose is here! ;D Okay, the next chapter will follow after some very important news.  
I am in London, and guess who I saw?  
Yes, I did actually watch how they were shooting the film. And yes, I did hyperventilate. :d I didn't get a photo or an autograph though. ;(  
They were shooting some scene on the street, I can't really tell which one. But it's after the shopping scene, so I'll leave it to you to guess. I can't really think right now.  
Okay, I talk too much ^_^ I hope you like my story, monkeys!  
Read, REVIEW, and, most importantly, enjoy! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ _  
After that we were sent to our rooms. I was under home arrest, which means I had to be a good girl. Pfft, yeah right.  
I was alone in a room, but they put Lissa with Natalie. Natalie Dashkov was a very very quiet and shy, and completely boring, girl. She was the daughter of Victor Dashkov, who was something like an uncle to Lissa. He was Prince Victor Dashkov. Royal. But he had some awful illness, that made him look older than he should.  
I was somewhat grateful I was alone. Of course, it would be better if they put me with Lissa, but everybody knows that was impossible.  
So right after they put me in my room, they gave me a schedule for the classes for every day. I groaned.  
Those people were cruel.

The whole day we recieved weird looks and whisperes. I was relieved that lunch came, after that whole torture.  
"I feel so loved here..." Christian murmured when we sat down. I laughed.  
"Fire boy, no offence, but you were never loved here." I said. He glared at me mockingly and threw a french fry.  
I caught it with my mouth and stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Thanks, Chrissie." I winked. He grumbled something and continued eating his food.  
"So, Liss, how was your day? Is everything alright?" I asked. She smiled a little at me.  
"Everybody whispers. There are stories and other about us. About why we escaped. About how Christian and I fed. There are so many theories. And each one is more awful than the previous..." she shook her head.  
"Well, all of us knows that any of this, whatever it is, isn't true. So stop with this and smile. Come on, Chrissie boy, help me out a little bit!" I winked at him. He grinned, then pulled Lissa closer to himself and kissed her.  
And that was a kiss that nobody should ever see. We all covered our eyes.  
"Eeww! Enough already!" I chuckled and threw a french fry at Christian. It hit him in the face and he glared at me.  
Yeah, I think lunch was the only fun thing that happened.

Three weeks are gone already. All Dimitri makes me do in training is run. Well, yeah, running makes me feel at least a little bit free, but still. All my muscles hurt after it and the worst of all is that every time, Dimitri makes me do more laps that the previous! I mean, seriously? What am I? A robot?!  
Anyways, otherwise than that, everything was going okay. Lissa blended in and is feeling a bit more comfortable, despite the rumors. Though I am under house arrest, which means I am not allowed to go anywhere except for classes, lunch and training with Dimitri.  
Oh, and I finally learned his last name-Belikov! I have to admit, hos name sounds pretty good...

"Hathaway, wait up!" I heard someone shout. Someone with red hair and blue eyes.  
"What's up, Mase?" I smiled as he caught up to me.  
"Did you hear the news?!"he asked, lokking veeerrryyyyy excited. I arched my eyebrows.  
"What news?" I asked.  
"There is a new student in St. Vladimir's! And it's not a Dhampir nor Moroi." His grin got even bigger.  
"Wait, so we are getting humans?! Not as a feeder?" I asked bewildered. No freaking way this was happening. Why would Kirova let a HUMAN in an Academy full of Vampires?  
"Yeah, but it's not just any human." Mase said.  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"It's Kira!"  
"WHAT?!" I practically shouted. "But she escaped! Why... wha... I..." I stuttered.  
"Don't worry, Hathaway. She's coming at her will." Mase laughed.  
"I bet Eddie is gonna be ecstatic when someone tells him.." I murmured.  
"Well-"  
"ROSE! MASON!" I heard somebody shout and then this somebody jumped on me for a bear hug. I fell on the ground. Mason though was laughing his ass off.  
"There you are! I didn't believe they would let me here, but when they understood that I am not an ordinary human..."the girl on me babbled.  
"Wait! Kira?" I asked and pushed her off me.  
"Yupp!" She grinned.  
"Don't you know this is freaking dangerous?!" I whisper-screamed at her. She shrugged and winked at me.  
"I am not afraid of a couple of scimpy Moroi. I mean, I beat Strigoi."she rolled her eyes.  
"Uh, it's still dangerous. It's not only the phisical injuries you will recieve, everybody will talk about you and..." I said, but Kira put her hand on my mouth.  
"Shut up. I don't give a shit about what they say. I mean, what does it matter? I am who I am, so nope, I don't care qhat they say about me."she smiled." Oh, and guess what."  
"What?" I asked.  
"We are roommates!" She squealed. Seriously, this girl could be a really girly girl sometimes, and other times she is the most awesome girl in the whole world. I mean, come on. Who wouldn't like her?  
"No way!" I gaped and she nodded.  
"Yes way!"she grinned even bigger. "Now let's find Eddie." She lokked around and took off somewhere. "I still can't believe Kira is here..." I murmured, dusting myself off.  
"Well, you better do, since you two are gonna be roommates." Mase chuckled.  
"Shut up. I am happy about that. At least I won't have to be all alone and bored during my house arrest." I chuckled.  
We walked off to our next class.

Whew, finally! She updated! I am sorry I couldn't update earlier. I will try harder, I promise ^_^ Love you, monkeys, read, review and the most important - ENJOY!  
- Rose ;* 


	24. Chapter 22

# Chap 22 #  
Ellos, monkeys, I have a few things to say.  
First, my name is not Rose, just my love for fighting and doing reckless things is the same as hers. And the love for my best friend of course.  
My name is Deedee. Yes, like Dexter's sister. -.- I actually wanted my brother to be called Dexter but whatever...  
The other thing is, I am more like Kira, not Rose. I mean, I made Kira by looking in the mirror. Though I haven't killed Strigoi...  
Anyways, I just wanted to get these things cleared up, monkeys, I hope you don't hate me... :3 Well, guess I will start on the chapter...  
Oh, and by the way, I do not own VA.

It was cool sharing a room with Kira, though she was kind of annoying sometimes. I mean, my half of the room was really simple and had only a couple of photos on the wall and a few clothes in my part of the closet. I had almost nothing.  
But Kira's part... well, she somehow got a TV and has her Xbox, PS3 and Wii... and half, if not more of her closet is full of games. The other part is crumbled big T-shirts and skinny jeans. Oh, and of course, her Converses. They are all over the place. Literally.  
Anyways, she was a funny person. It wasn't boring at all to be under house arrest if she was your roommate.  
Though sometimes they would send me to the library to study because Kira would only watch some youtubers or animes and would laugh out loud and distract me. Not that I minded...

"You're late again..." Dimitri stated without even looking up from the book he was reading when I got in the gym. I shrugged and grinned.  
"Always for you, Comrade." I said and winked. The corners of his mouth turned up a little but he quickly put his guardian mask back on. I held myself from sighing. I liked his smile. He stood up as I dropped my bag on the floor.  
"So what now, Comrade?" I asked. "6 laps around the school."he announced. "Six? I usually do four..." I said and looked at him, arching one eyebrow.  
"Yes, but I figured your stamina would increase if I made you run more." Dimitri explained and I sighed, but complied.  
◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇ "Rea...dy..."I panted my way inside the gym. Dimitri looked at me and then made me do some exersices for muscles and for speed, etc. I gladly complied to that. I wanted to be the best guardian one could ever have. Well, Lissa was that one...  
Anyways, practice that day left me panting, covered in sweat and silently cursing Dimitri. I was practically dragging my feet to my room to take a shower.  
"Hey, Rosie, sup? You look tired." Kira greeted me when I entered. Though I don't know how she saw how I look because she didn't even bother looking up from the computer.  
"Gah, come on, just die already, you little shit!" She yelled at the screen, smashing buttons like crazy. Poor keyboard. She slammed her hands on the desk and rolled away in her chair, covering her face with her hands and growling in frustration.  
"Gah, this is so frickin... garh!"she cursed, then took a few deep breaths and returned to beating the shit out of the keyboard. All the while yelling at the screen.  
I shrugged and took my shower, then dressed myself up in some jeans and a fitting top and pulled my wet hair in a ponytail.  
"Come on, Kirs, we gotta go to breakfast and classes. "I told her softly. She growled something at me and I waited for her for 15 minutes, before she slammed the keyboard one more time and shut the computer off.  
"This. Little. Bitch. Won't. Die!" She growled and all the way to the canteen she was explaining to me something about the monster she couldn't beat. I wasn't really listening to her.  
When we finally got in the canteen, I hurried to make a mountain of food on my plate and Kira followed by putting the same amount of food on her plate. Though she had more sweets than normal food.  
"Hey, people, wassup?" Kira smiled at our friends and gave Eddie a kiss.  
"How can you be so cheerful so early in the morning?" Mason asked her and she shrugged.  
"I don't know, guess that's just how I am." She answered and smirked, stuffing her mouth with chocolate cake. I shook my head.  
"Why are you eating so much sweets?" I asked her and she looked at me as if I was some alien.  
"Befoze I wike if, duh!" She muttered with her mouth full of strawberry pancake. I shook my head and chuckled.  
After we finished breakfast, everybody separated their different ways to different classes. It was really boring, just like every day of school.  
Well, it was boring until I heard the fire alarm go off and we all ran outside. My eyes searched for Lissa and after a few minutes I saw her standing with a smirking Kira next to her. I raised my eyebrows and walked over to them.  
"Hey, Rosie, what's up?" Kira winked at me and I grinned.  
"Let me guess, you got bored?" I asked and she shrugged and nodded. Lissa giggled a little next to us and soon the othwrs joined us.  
"Hey, potato, which class are you missing right now?" Kira asked Eddie and pecked him on the lips. He laughed a little and nodded towards me.  
"The same as Rose and Mason." He said and I smirked.  
"Stanny boy's class." I explained and Kira laughed.  
Then, after I had to separate Lissa and Christian, we all headed towards the backyard. No need to explain that Lissa was against it at first, but Christian and I convinced her to come with us. She complied at last.  
We were all sitting and laughing at Kira's silly behaviour in the woods when I heard someone shouting my name.  
"Rose? Where are you?" The voice shouted and I recognised it. Dimitri. I shooed the others away and they hid into the woods running away. I walked to Dimitri and saw him.  
"Rose! Where were you? Why are you here?... no, doesn't matter. We have to get out of here. Where are your friends?" He asked me looking panicked. I frowned.  
"Wait, what's wrong, Dimitri?" I asked him. He looked at me panicked.  
"Strigoi."

Whew, finally. Sorry I took so long to update, don't kill me please :3 I just hot engrossed in the new story I'm writing and I have to also write for Wild life because Yani can't, and along with all of that I am almost never home. I mean, it's summer and I'm either on the seaside or in the mountains. And it's kind of hard to update when you're walking with a freaking giant backpack through the mountain... just saying.  
Anyways, read, review, love you, enjoy! :3 :3 :3 - Deedee ;* 


	25. Chapter 23

# Chap 23 #  
Ellos, monkeys, Deedee here ;p Sorry for the delay, I know I left you with a cliff hanger xD I am just writing for the new story, and I have so many freaking ideas, and if I don't want to forget them, I draw them! So 50% of the time I have been writing and drawing, and the other 50% I have been watching anime... I'm guilty.  
Anyways, here we go with the chapter and I own nothing.

Rose POV "Strigoi" he said.  
I felt my eyes widening and I turned around.

"People, come here, fast!" I shouted panicked and a few seconds later all of them came running towards us. They kept on running towards the Academy with Kira leading and Dimitri and I at the end.

We finally reached the front doors and burst inside. All of them were immediately put safe, in rooms and corridors. Onky Dimitri, I and Kira stayed.

Wait, Kira?

"Kirs! You gotta get out of here! You'll just end up... dead!" I yelled at her and she looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Not gonna happen. I have the skills and I have the sword. Those Strigoi don't stand a chance." She smirked at me, but I could hear the worry behind her cheerful tone and see it in her eyes.

Suddenly we heard banging and scratching on the front doors and we all took fighting positions. Dimitri handed me a stake.

I stared at it wide eyed, but when Dimitri nodded at me, I felt as if I have fought with a stake for years. I nodded back and gripped it tighter.

And then we all, along with other guardians, flew outside, the doors closing behind us.

The yard was a battlefield. There were Strigoi everywhere. I filled with hatred and felt myself growl. Then I saw the bodies of guardians lying around.

And then I saw red.

The next few hours I didn't think. I just fought. I fought with all I had in me, even taking darkness from Lissa and using it. Till the end, I was working only on darkness and adrenaline.

And hatred towards these creatures.

Kira POV

As I saw the Strigoi, I felt my heart start pumping faster. I smirked and took a fighting stance.

Oh, they would pay. They would get what they deserve. I thought.

Then I gripped the handle of my sword tighter and ran into the battle.

I felt the blood in my veins boil, my heart beating like crazy. I just swung my sword and Strigoi heads flew. Then I marked them with a burn and continue.

I always marked them so I knew how many I have killed and how much damage I have done.

Rose POV

As the sunrise came, the few Strigoi that were left ran away. I looked around. It was all blood and corpses. 90% of the corpses were Strigoi, but there were guardians and even Moroi. I felt my eyes widen.

Lissa. Are you safe?

I tried to reach her through the bond and soon I felt her. As my adrenaline faded, I could feek her fear and worry for me. I smiled relieved and got back in my head. I once again looked around and saw Dimitri coming towards me. I smiled at him, but as I tried to take a step, my legs gave up and I fell. I was exhausted.

Dimitri rushed by my side and lifted me. I chuckled tiredly.

"We did it, Comrade." I murmured as I felt sleep fall over me.

He nodded.

"Yes, Roza. We did." He answered and I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found myself in my room. I yawned and stretched, then looked around. I saw Kira sitting on her chair and cleaning... a giant sword? From blood?!

Then all that happened yesterday came rushing in my mind. I threw my cover to the floor and tried to stand up, but the other girl was by my side in an instant, pushing me down.

"You have to lay down. You were hurt pretty badly and you're still exhausted." She told me bitterly and I obeyed. Then I frowned.

"Are you not?" I asked her and she chuckled at me.

"Of course I am. My limbs feel as if they're each two tons. But I have learned to put up with it." She told me and continued cleaning the sword.

"And what is with this sword?" I asked and she looked at me sideways.

"It's my sword. I kill Strigoi with it." She answered as she wiped the last drop of blood of it. I looked at her strangely.

"Hey, why are you like that? It's not like yourself." I told her and sat up, feeling a dull pain in my back. I lifted my top and saw bandages. I sighed.

"Do you have any idea... can you guess how many Strigoi I killed?" She asked quietly. I looked up at her and shook my head.

"How many?..." I asked unsure.

" I killed 76 Strigoi. Can you imagine that? 76. And that was only what I killed. There were more killed, some even retreated." She shook her head and cradled her face in her palms."They were people once. I coukd have saved them. But I couldn't. I didn't have time!"she shouted and stood up, pacing around the room. She was holding to her hair, her eyes wide.

"Are you... are you alright?" I asked her and stood up. I went over to her and hugged her.

And then she started to sob.

"I could have helped them. I have dine it before... I coukd have saved them, returned them back to normal..." she sobbed in my embrace and I caressed her hair.

"Shh... it's gonna be okay..." I told her and she tighened her grip on me.

"No. It won't. You don't understand. There's a way to help Strigoi. Two ways in fact." She pulled away from me and wiped her tears.

She took her sword and showed it to me.

"See this? " She asked and I nodded. Then she pushed the sword into the ground and opened the handle. Inside, there was some black dust.

"This, Rose, is... I don't even know it's name. But I found it a few years ago. And I use it to bring Strigoi back to normal. "She explained and took a little of the dust in her palm."Here. "She poured it in my own palm and I studied it wide eyed.

"No way..."I murmured.

"Yes way." She chuckled, then closed the handle of her sword and put it back in its place.

Okay, there we go, I let my imagination flow, don't kill me if you don't like it. :3 Well, one thing left to say. Read, review, favourite, follow, but most importantly - enjoy! - Deedee ;* 


End file.
